My Love Is Over
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: ¿Es que no se pueden cortar un pelo? ¿No tiene otro dia para tirarse a su novia? Estoy hasta las narices del semental de Sasuke Uchiha y de limpiar su maldita habitacion!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto aunque **Sasukecubitodehielosexi-kun** no dijo anoche cuando salio por mi ventana XD

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE** le pertenece ala hermosa y grande **SisterCullen **quien me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc muchas gracias nena te adoro con todo mi corazon :))*.

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>MY LOVE IS OVER…<strong>

**CAPITULO 1**

Esto es increíble…. No se cortan ni un pelo…..

Aquí estoy yo, limpiando la casa de los Uchiha.

Los Uchiha….

Mi madre nos abandonó cuando era yo muy pequeña y aqui estoy con mi padre:

Takeshi…

Papá. Mi padre después de un altercado; se quedó en silla de ruedas y la falta de dinero me hicieron plantearme trabajar.

Los estudios gracias a Dios los terminé; pero a la hora de caminar hacia el colegio mayor, no fue posible. No habia dinero.

La crisis que azotaba el mundo entero también habia llegado a Kiwasaki y no hubo manera de colocarme a trabajar en ningún sitio…salvo en la casa de algún alto y pudiente personaje de este pueblecito de mierda.

Y aquí estaba yo…Limpiando.

La casa es tan grande que no se acaba nunca el trabajo.

Mikoto Uchiha ; la señora de la casa; es diseñadora de interiores, y se pasa la mayor parte del dia fuera de casa; al igual que que su marido; el doctor Fugaku.

Son amables y condescendientes, aunque el Uchiha mayor no me able amenudo.

Lo mismo puedo decir de su hijo Itachi y la pequeña de la casa; Hinata.

Bueno…lo de pequeña es por decir algo. Hinata Uchiha tiene mi edad e Itachi es dos o tres años mayor que yo.

Itachi está saliendo con una amiga de niñez: Ino Yamanaka.

Entre Itachi y yo hay una muy declarada sintonía. No me deja nada por medio y se porta lo mejor que puede, dejando al lado su calidad de hombre y de ser superdesastroso….pero se comporta.

Hinata es un sol. Habla conmigo, se preocupa de mi bienestar y me mima; me mima mucho.

Dice que soy una medio hermana suya.

"El otro" es el que me tiene hasta las narices…Sasuke.

¿No tiene otro dia, para tirarse a su novia?

Mierda, joder…

Tengo que poner los auriculares del ipod a todo volumen para no oírlos.

Sasuke Uchiha no sabe ni que existo…es mas creo que no le soy de su agrado para nada. Me ve como si fuera una fregona, un cepillo o algo parecido.

El gilipollas de Sasuke sale con Karin… bueno dicen que Dios los cria y ellos se juntan; bueno pues para muestra un botón.

Esperaba pacientemente que acabaran su sension de sexo por megafonía para meterme en la habitación y limpiarla.

Siempre hacian igual.

Y cuando salian , no deparaban ni siquiera en mi.

Lo primero que hacia al entrar en el templo del sexo , era abrir las ventanas.

El aroma a batalla campal con los bajos, lo invadía todo.

Luego tenia que mirar hacia el suelo y ver todo el festín.

Malditos cabrones….

Los papeles de las corridas en el suelo y algún que otro condón.

No podían ser mas cerdos joder…

Suspiraba indignada y comenzaba con mi trabajo.

Alguna que otra vez al entrar a la habitación de Sasuke pude oir como decía, mientras se alejaban por el pasillo: " Huele, si huele… por que es lo único que se asemeja a un polvo para ti"

¿Pero que coño se pensaba, ese hijo de su madre? ¿Qué yo era una mierda?

Bueno…habia que decir que para trabajar no me ponía mis mejores galas, precisamente…pero ¿para que?

No quería llamar la atención de nadie, simplemente, iba a trabajar. Me traia mi dinero, que previamente me habia dejado la señora Uchiha en el cenicero de la entrada y punto.

Bajé el volumen de los auriculares.

-¡Si….Sasuke…si..fuerte…empuja…maas….. fuerrrrrrrrteeeeeeeeeee!.- Maldita cabrona como se corría.

Una sonrisilla se dibujó en mis labios.

Ese seguramente era el acto final.

Miré el reloj impaciente. Faltaban minutos para mi hora de acabar. Si aquellos dos se pensaban que iba estar esperando allí hasta que les diera la ganas de terminar, es que eran imbéciles.

Faltaban cinco minutos justos para largarme y se abrió la puerta de la habitación del semental Uchiha.

Una muy sonriente Karin salía con la cara sudorosa y los ojos de vaca recién ordeñada.

Pero de repente un brazo la cogió por la cintura y despareció de mi campo de visión.

Habian dado un portazo y me habia quedado literalmente descompuesta.

-Que se espere la chacha( Término muy malsonante que se dice a las sirvientas o las que limpias los hogares en España) Total, con la cara que tiene dudo mucho que la espere nadie.

Era la voz del cerdo de Sasuke Uchiha.

Caminé con mi carrito de la limpieza hasta el patio y lo acomodé todo a la perfección.

Me quité la bata de asistenta y peiné mi cabello con delicadeza.

Me dispuse a salir por la puerta cuando la voz de …bueno, del individuo me llamó.

-¡Chacha! ¡Ya puedes entrar! Y embriágate con el olor del sexo…- esto último lo dijo mas bajo; pero yo lo habia oído perfectamente.

Dí un portazo de los que hacian historia.

Cerré con llave, tal y como me decía Mikoto que hiciera y sonreí con suficiencia.

Esperaba que Sasuke Uchiha no llevara llaves…lo deseaba con todo mi corazón…

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>_uenoo pues aqui con otra pequeña aportación espero y sea de su total agrado, devo decirles que sea aceptado como todos los demas me retiro bye bye..._

**Actualización = Reviews **

**Onegaii espero sus hermoso Reviewns recuerden que un ficc feliz es una actualización rapida ;)) **

**Besiitos **

**Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto aunque **Sasukecubitodehielosexi-kun** no dijo anoche cuando salio por mi ventana XD

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE** le pertenece ala hermosa y grande **SisterCullen **quien me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc muchas gracias nena te adoro con todo mi corazon :))*.

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>MY LOVE IS OVER<strong>

**CAPITULO SEGUNDO**

Había llegado a casa después de un largo recorrido en mi vieja chevy de cuarta mano.

El móvil me habia vibrado varias veces; mientras conducía. Pero hice caso omiso a ello.

Aparqué delante de mi casa y al entrar, pude escuchar a Takeshi como hablaba con otra persona.

Me asomé hacia el comedor y saludé con la mano y la mejor de mis sonrisas.

-Ey…ya llegué, papá.- dije, con la mayor jovialidad.

Takeshi., volvió su silla de ruedas hacia mi y me sonrió abiertamente.

-Sakura, hija…mira quien ha venido.. Es el doctor Uchiha.

Por un instante, el corazón se me agolpó en la garganta. ¿Qué doctor Uchiha? ¿Fugaku o Sasuke?

Al ver la cabeza de suave cabello castaño, suspiré. "Menos mal". No querria encontrarme con aquel imbécil,en mi terreno por muy temprano que se levantara.

-Sakura…Que gusto verte. ¿Vienes ahora de casa?

Asentí tímidamente.

-Veras.- cogió el mobil, mirándolo y sonriendo abiertamente ,cuando levantó la cabeza hacia mi.

-Sasuke se ha quedado encerrado en casa….

-No sabia que Sasuke estaba en casa, doctor Uchiha. Yo hice mi faena y me marché. Mikoto me dice que cuando salga eche la llave y yo…

-No…si has hecho bien…muy bien. Pero es que mi hijo tenia que ir a una charla y al final dudo mucho que pueda ir. Pero no te preocupes, no es problema tuyo; al contrario es él, que tengo que ir haciéndole un juego de llaves cada dos por tres.

Reposé mi espalda en la pared, como compungida.

Me sentía culpable.

" Mierda, joder"

Eso sin contar , con la mentira descomunal que le habia soltado a su padre, diciéndole que no lo habia visto.

-Ha estado llamándote por teléfono. Para que volvieras.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Sasuke tenia mi numero de mobil?

-No…no he visto las llamadas. Lo tenia en modo vibratorio.

Fugaku me evaluó con la mirada sin perder la sonrisa.

-No importa. Yo ya voy para allá. Gracias de todas maneras Sakura.

Takeshi se movió, inquieto en la silla de ruedas y me miró estrechando los ojos.

-¿Entonces ya se marcha doctor Uchiha?

-Sí.-dijo mirándome de nuevo.- Debo de liberar a mi hijo.- se echó a reir de forma casual y yo lo imité forzada.

Salimos para despedirlo a la puerta. Cuando el coche; un esplendido Audi último modelo desapareció de nuestra vista. Takeshi carraspeó irritado.

-Ay, papá…¡No lo soporto! ¿Sabes que cuando voy, siempre está retozando con su novia? Me da asco, no lo soporto…

-Eso a ti no debería importante.

-No me importa.- gemí.- Si no se metiese conmigo …

Takeshi dio un respingo y me cogió las piernas,tocó levemente mi rodilla, en un gesto conciliador.

-Necesitamos el dinero Sakura.

Me senté en el suelo, para poder ver mejor las expresiones de mi padre.

-Lo sé papá; en serio. Si son una familia estupenda, si no fuera por el imbécil de Sasuke Uchiha…yo no sé que cree que soy…una especie de grillo o insecto, que puede aplastar.

Takeshi suspiró y ví un brillo de ira en sus intensos ojos esmeraldas; tan parecidos a los míos.

-Tendré que hablar con él. Creo que ya es bastante mayorcito para meterse con las mujeres; y menos para insultarte…cuando tendría que piropearte…

Sacudí la cabeza y un leve rubor me invadió.

-No digas tonterías, papá. Me importa un bledo que me vea fea. No me importa, lo que quiero es que me deje hacer mi trabajo; y no lo hace.

-Eso debes hablarlo con la señora Uchiha.

-Lo haré.

-Muy bien.- Takeshi, dio una fuerte palmada y sonrió.- Hora de cenar Sakura…veras lo que he preparado.

Sonreí y me levanté del suelo.

Mi estomagó se quejó ansioso. Tenia tanta hambre que comeria cualquier cosa que hubiese cocinado Takeshi.

Aquella noche las pesadillas no me dejaron tener un sueño plácido.

Soñé con Sasuke Uchiha. Fue la primera vez …de muchas.

Me desperté con energias renovadas aquella mañana.

Quedaban un par de horas antes de presentarme en casa de los Uchihas.

Aquella mañana Mikoto estaría en casa; ya que por regla general, los miércoles tenia el dia libre.

Hoy me libraría de Sasuke y de los gemidos de su novia.

Sonreí con ganas y me preparé el desayuno con buen humor.

Despues de haberlo hecho. Preparé mi vestuario, que ese dia, como todos los demás días no variaba de un original; pantalones vaqueros de pitillo, sudadera, conversse negras y una fina diadema en mi cabello rosado para que no me estorbara cuando trabajara.

Miré el reloj y decidí marcharme; no quería llegar tarde, ya que aquella tarde habia quedado con Ami en ir al centro comercial por los vestidos de la gran fiesta que hacian las gentes del pueblo el dia 15 de Mayo, y para ello solo faltaba una semana escasa.

Ami habia hecho lo posible para convencerme de que fuera con ella. Eso la armaria de valor para declararse a Nishida, el amor de su vida.

Acepté por esa única razón, y pensé que era buena sacrificarse por una buena amiga. Y más si ésta era Ami, leal y servicial como la que más.

Durante todo el trayecto estuve pensando en la invitación que recibí por parte de Keita Mikono hijo del intimo amigo de papá, para que fuera al baile con él.

Claro…se me olvidaba lo obvio..toda fiesta tiene un baile…y si es de parejas mejor que mejor…

Aunque este baile, que era en una carpa cerca del instituto ; prácticamente "obligaban" a presentarse con una pareja, ya que sin ella, la entrada era muchísimo mas costosa y no regalaban la botella de champaña.

Fruncí los labios irritada.

Que mas me daba a mi , pagar mas o menos. Total no era mi agrado de ir acompañada con nadie. Es más ni siquiera iba a ir…si no fuera por Ami y el estúpido de Nishida, que no se decidia.

Keita…Kei era un buen chico. Su sonrisa radiante, a veces me hacia perder un poco el norte. Era guapo, bueno, muy guapo…pero no lo suficiente.

¿Porqué mierda tenia que ser tan romántica?

Siempre me habia creado una imagen del amor muy diferente a la real. Soñaba con encontrar al hombre de mi vida en algún lugar remoto del mundo y caer ardorosamente en sus brazos.

Morir de amor por él.

…Joder…a a veces me habia dado algún que otro golpe soñando despierta con esto, y me sentía fatal; porque la mayoría de las veces eran en lugares públicos y acababa siendo el hazmereir de la población.

Bien, estupendo, allí esta; la casa de los Uchihas. La maravillosa familia a la que le estaba limpiando sus inmundicias…bueno a ellos no. A él.

Cogí las llaves de mi bolso y las metí en la cerradura.

Me quedé un momento quiera y saqué la llave de la cerradura de nuevo.

Hoy estaría Mikoto en casa, y no podia tomarme según que libertades.

Volví a meter las llaves en el bolso y piqué al timbre.

Esperé, mas de lo habitaul, pero al final la puerta se abrió.

-Vaya…si es la fregona….- bendita suerte la mia. Tenia que abrir la puerta el monstruo de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Buenos días.- ignoré su falta de consideración y pasé el umbral de la puerta sin mirarlo si quiera.

La puerta se cerró tras de mi y busqué a Mikoto por la casa.

- No está. Se ha marchado hace un momento.- Miró el reloj, durante un segundo y me miró de una manera extraña.- En unos 15 minutos vendrá.

-Hum.- no sabia que responder.

Colgué mi bolso en una de las sillas del comedor y me dispuse a buscar el carrito de la limpieza y la bata de asistenta.

Pero él se cruzó en mi camino.

-¿Tienes plena conciencia de la putada que me hiciste ayer?.- Su mandibula apretada y su gesto de prepotencia, me hicieron desear verlo muerto y aquello debió de verse en mi rostro, ya que torció la boca de una manera extraña y luego casi sonrió.- ¿No me soportas eh, Haruno?

¿Haruno? ¿Desde cuando sabia que yo me apellidaba Haruno?

Quise rodearlo, pero se volvió a poner en mi camino.

-Tengo que comenzar a trabajar….- susurré, algo nerviosa.

-Esta bien. Comienza por mi habitación. Ayer no la limpiaste y esta tal y como la dejé….

Abrí los ojos e hice un gesto de asco con mis labios.

-Ni siquiera la he ventilado. Me gusta que huelas el aroma de la fornicación…Sa-ku-ra.

Pero que asco de tio…

¿Podia ser alguien mas cerdo que esto?

Lo quité de mi camino de un empellón y me salvé por la campana, porque noté su mirada clavada en mi nuca.

-Sakura…Hola amiga..- Fantastico, Hinata habia bajado las escaleras, salvándome de aquella incomoda situación. Me dio un par de besos y miró a Sasuke e hizo como si no estuviera.- ¿Has ido ya al centro comercial con Ami? Tienes que dejarme maquillarte. Por fis…por fis…

La carita de Hinata me embelesaba y sus labios haciendo un bonito mohín, me tenían completamente anonadada.

-Cuidate de ella, Hinata. Creo que le gusta comer conchas.

¡Maldito! Hijo de perra…

Hinata se giró y le sonrió, ya que pude ver sus mejillas estiradas.

Él hizo un gesto osco y se apoyó en la pared comtemplandonos y oyendo nuestra charla.

Hice caso omiso a su presencia y le hablé a Hinata con total normalidad.

-Vamos esta tarde…ya te diré…

Hinata comenzó a dar salitos y palmadas. Pero debió recordar algo y me tocó la mano asustada.

-¿Supongo que tendras pareja para el baile, no?.- preguntó preocupada.

Mi vista desapareció del rostro de ella; ya que oí una sarcástica risita y un murmullo. El maldito hijo de perra se estaba burlando de mi….. ¡! Lo miré lo mas penetrante que mis ojos pudieron y tragué al contestarle.

-Si. Voy con Keita Mikono.

Una imcompresible mirada, veló los ojos de Sasuke Uchiha , se puso rigido y chasqueó su lengua , molesto. Se marchó sin decirnos nada y cerró la puerta de su habitación con fuerza.

¿Y ahora? ¿No debia de limpiarla?

Jodiendome vida, maldito Sasuke Uchiha….

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Actualización = Reviews <strong>

**Onegaii espero sus hermoso Reviewns recuerden que un ficc feliz es una actualización rapida ;)) **

**Besiitos **

**Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto aunque Sasukecubitodehielosexi-kun no dijo anoche cuando salio por mi ventana XD**

**El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito NO ME PERTENECE le pertenece ala hermosa y grande SisterCullen quien me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc muchas gracias nena te adoro con todo mi corazon :))*.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>MY LOVE IS OVER<strong>

**CAPITULO 3**

_-¿En serio, Sakura?.- Hinata me propinó un beso en las mejillas y me enseñó todos los dientes en una magnifica sonrisa._

_-Bueno…la verdad es que no. No tengo pareja, Hinata._

_La muchacha me hizo un mohín de disgusto._

_-Pero si me has dicho que…_

_Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y cerré los ojos enormemente cabreada conmigo misma._

_-Mentí…_

_-¿Por qué…? Espera…¿mentiste por Sasuke? ¿Mentiste por el imbécil de mi hermano? _

_-Joder, Hinata; me dio rabia que se riera de mi…siempre lo hace y estoy hasta las narices. Es un gilipollas.- Miré a Hinata a ver la expresión de su rostro. Me estaba explayando con su hermano..y claro; era su hermano.- Perdona pero es un cafre.-le dije._

_Hinata bufó y sonrió._

_-Corroboro todo lo que dices; Sakura. Es un mierda…absoluto._

_La puerta de la calle se abrió y por ella como una aparición hizo acto de presencia Mikoto Uchiha la dulce mamá de cuento moderno._

_Sonreí al mirarla y ella me imitó cariñosa. Caminó hacia mi con los brazos abiertos y me abrazó._

_-Sakura hija…¿Cuándo has llegado?_

_-Hace media hora mas o menos.- contesté mirando el reloj._

_-Le dije a Sasuke que no hicieras nada, quiero hablar contigo. ¿no te lo ha dicho?_

_Negué con la cabeza. "Maldito cabrón"_

_-Bueno, mira…Voy a necesitar que vengas mas a menudo. Tengo mucho trabajo en la agencia y no doy abasto. Me gustaría que fueses tú y no otra la que se encargara de la casa; Sakura. Yo me marcho después de la fiesta de mañana y no sé si los chicos se van a apañar solos. Si te quedaras de interina…te lo agradecería. De verdad. Si no…tendré que buscar a otra, porque esto se va a repetir en el tiempo…- Mikoto me habia sentado en uno de los sofás del amplio comedor y me acariciaba las manos cálida._

_Cerré los ojos, empapándome de todo aquello que me habia soltado._

_¿Interina?_

_¿Debia de dormir, allí?_

_¿Pero si no eran bebes?..."Joder….mierda Sakura, piensa en el dinero..seguro que te llevas una buena pasta."_

_-Está bien señora Uchiha; pero tengo unas cuantas cosas que tratar con usted._

_Mikoto me miró seria y asintió para que comenzara a puntuar…y puntué con determinación._

_-¿Ha entrado en la leonera de su hijo? Porque querida señora debe de serlo…Estoy harta de que me deje pañuelitos de papel tirados por el suelo, algún que otro condon liado en el envoltorio y la verdad, con todos mis respetos señora Uchiha…su hijo es un cerdo._

_Hinata que estaba contemplando nuestra conversación soltó una carcajada y se marchó escaleras arriba._

_La señora Uchiha adquirió una tonalidad carmín en su rostro y bajó la mirada avergonzada._

_-Hablaré con él. Te lo prometo. Sasuke es como es, pero no es mal chico…_

_-No voy a hablar con usted de cómo es su hijo. Usted mejor que nadie lo es mi única objeción. No entraré a limpiar la habitación de su hijo._

_-Muy bien Sakura…lo siento…de verdad._

_Le dí un apretón en la mano y le sonreí._

_-No se preocupe. Tan solo es ese detalle, por lo demás estoy muy contenta.._

_-¿Entonces accederas, Sakura?_

_-Sí, siempre claro y hable con Sasuke y le diga que respete mi trabajo._

_-No lo dudes.- dijo seria. Suspiró.- Y ahora vete…quiero que te prepares para mañana…ya empezaras tu tarea de aquí a dos días. ¿Supongo que iras a la fiesta?_

_-Si._

_-Buscame. Yo y Fugaku estaremos muy orgullosos de sentarnos contigo._

_-No sé…_

_-Sakura…eres de casa prácticamente. Hinata te quiere como si fueras su hermana y Itachi igual…_

_-Está bien señora Uchiha. La buscaré._

_La voz de Hinata atronadora desvió nuestra atención._

_-Saku, Sakura..¿No te importa si voy contigo esta tarde?_

_Fruncí el ceño e hice un mohín._

_-Hinata, tengo suficiente gusto como para comprarme un vestido mas o menos adecuado; no te preocupes.- dije tajante._

_-Venga Sakura…seguro que puedo ayudarte…- se arrodillo para estar a mi altura y me puso los ojitos vidriosos._

_-Está bien. Iremos en mi auto. Ami también vendrá. Te espero a las cinco, en mi casa._

_Hinata miró a su madre ._

_-Sasuke tiene que llevarme a casa de Sakura mama. Diselo tú. A mi no me quiere abrir la puerta._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Tiene la música a todo volumen y no me abre la puerta. Está como loco._

_Me levanté, intentando pasar completamente de aquella conversación familiar y guardé el carrito en el patio. Me quité la bata y me puse la chaqueta para salir de la casa._

_Me despedí con las manos y agradecí no tener que ver mas a Sasuke Uchiha hasta días mas tarde…_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_-Es guapísimo, Sakura. No digas que no..mira,mira. Esta mirando hacia arriba._

_Ami babeaba literalmente por Sasuke; bueno en realidad medio pueblo lo hacia, porque el otro medio pueblo eran tios._

_El ruido del mercedes aparcando en el jardín de Takeshi nos dio el aviso que Hinata ya estaba allí._

_Ami se acercó a la ventana de mi habitación para observarlos, y pues eso…babeaba por el absurdo de Sasuke Uchiha._

_-No me parece para nada guapo._

_Ami se volvió para encararme y sonrió._

_-¿Acaso estas ciega, o qué?_

_-No, no estoy ciega. Conozco lo maravilloso que puede ser y te digo que si lo conocieras…te daría asco, es repugnante._

_Bajamos en busca de Hinata y la pequeña nos saludó a ambas con un abrazo._

_Me despedí de papá y salimos al jardín a buscar la chevy. El maldito todavía no se habia marchado y estaba repantigado en su coche, observándonos._

_Ami se habia quedado medio embobada y no podia quitarse de encima una risa absolutamente gilipollas que se habia quedado aplastada en su cara._

_-Hola Sasuke.- le dijo con ojos de cordera degollada._

_-Hola preciosa.- le dijo él de una manera seductora._

_Me dieron ganas de vomitar; literalmente. Puse los ojos en blanco e insté a las chicas para que subieran a la camioneta._

_Hinata se puso a mi lado, en la camioneta y Ami ocupó el asiento trasero._

_Me dispuse arrancar mi destartalada chevy y él tocó en el cristal de la camioneta._

_Volví a poner los ojos en blanco y no pude reprimir una mueca de repugnancia._

_-¿Qué, Uchiha?.- pregunté sin mirarlo._

_-¿Estas segura que esta mierda, llegue al centro comercial?_

_Bufé._

_Estaba diplomado en tocarme las narices._

_-Ni puto caso, Uchiha._

_-Por tu propia seguridad. Espero que me devuelvas a mi hermanita sana y salva.- No lo miraba; pero podia adivinar que me estaba hablando con una sonrisa sardónica en su rostro._

_-Ni puto caso, Uchiha._

_-¿No me miras, Haruno?¿Tan nerviosa te pongo?_

_Giré el rostro, muy, muy encabronada y achiqué los ojos._

_-Eres el ultimo hombre en la tierra en que miraría en calidad de mujer. ¡Que mas quisieras!.- Giré la manivela del cristal para subirlo; pero sus manos me impideron hacerlo._

_La tensión dentro del auto era tal, que las manos me temblaban._

_-Sasuke eres tonto ¿o que? Deja a Sakura en paz. No la atormentes. Porque mamá te haya puesto en tu sitio, eso no quiere decir que tengas que dedicarte a molestarla.- Hinata, alzó la cabeza para mirar a su hermano.- Saca la mano, si no , te faltará una para meterle mano a Karin._

_Arranqué el automóvil, sin esperar si quiera que él sacara la mano y comencé a manejar el coche. Su mano despareció rápidamente y tocó levemente mi cabello, lo miré con ira y él me dedicó una de esas sonrisa de cerdo; puramente sexual._

_No dijimos nada durante el trayecto. Estaba terriblemente cabreada._

_Al llegar al centro comercial nos fuimos a la tienda de modas que vestia a Hinata y allí Ami se probó varios vestidos._

_Yo me dedicaba a mirar los precios desorbitados y a bufar. Nada de aquello estaba dentro de mis posibilidades._

_-¿Qué miras Sakura?.- preguntó Alice acercándose a mi._

_-¿Qué voy a mirar? Pues el precio. Esto es una fortuna. _

_-Yo me encargo; no te preocupes. Mamá me ha pedido que te compre el vestido._

_-¿Qué?.- estaba asombrada._

_-Sí. Quiere de alguna manera soliviantar un poco tu problema con mi hermano. Ya sabes, el imbécil…_

_-No lo puedo permitir._

_-Si, si que puedes. Y lo permitiras. Esto solo es un adelanto ¿ok? Es un regalo de todos…bueno ya sabes. Queremos que mañana vayas preciosa a la fiesta ;aunque sea sin pareja…_

_-Hinata…_

_-Onegai…._

_-¿Pero no le dijiste a Sasukr, que iba con pareja, Sakura?.-Ami salía de uno de los probadores y me miraba consternada._

_-No; Ami no lo entiendes. Mentí…Keita si me lo pidió pero yo me negué. No tenia intención de ir con pareja…_

_-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué engañaste a mi Sasuke?.- espetó Ami._

_-Me supera…_

_-No importa…en realidad, es fantástico….- soltó Hinata, enigmática._

_Bueno…pues al final, Hinata elegió el vestido. Me lo probé y la verdad me gustó. Era un vestido para una situación especial y esta así lo requería._

_Pegado a mi como una segunda piel con un gran escote en v; parecía sacada de una de aquellas películas italianas que tanto le gustaban a papá._

_Cuando me ví en el espejo ; me vino a la mente las curvas de Sophia Loren o Monicca que yo no tenia nada que ver…pero estaba …estaba bella._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_-Me voy a matar.-Intentaba calzarme los tacones ligeramente abiertos en la punta que me habia elegido Hinata; mientras miraba mi imagen en el espejo._

_Sakura la fregona habia desaparecido y parecía otra…otra que no reconocía y me daba miedo…porque me gustaba._

_El claxon me alentó para bajar con mucho cuidado las escaleras para no matarme y busqué a mi padre que se hallaba en la cocina comiendo ensalada._

_-Papá..me marcho…_

_Papá levantó la vista y parpadeó un par de veces._

_-Sakura..¿Que has hecho con tu pelo?_

_Toqué levemente la melena de leona que me habia dejado Hinata, dejando ver los pendientes de aros dorados que también me habia elegido la Uchiha._

_-Nada de lo que ves es real; papá. _

_-Ya lo creo…estas preciosa, hija…_

_Me ruboricé levemente y bajé lacabeza._

_-Gracias papá._

_Otra vez el maldito claxon._

_-Me esperan.- dije moviendo los brazos._

_-Vé hija ve, pasalo bien…_

_-Te quiero papá.- me acerqué a él y le dí un suave beso en la mejilla; dejando el carmín marcado en su cara._

_Giré sobre mi misma y abrí la puerta._

_Hinata me esperaba junto con Itachi e Ino que abrieron la boca asombrados._

_-¡Dios mio! ¡Sakura!.- Itachi se frotó los ojos y sonrió abiertamente._

_Me lancé al descapotable de Ino y lacé besos al viento._

_-No os beso porque he visto lo que puedo hacer con estos.- dije señalando mis labios.- Mi padre tiene la evidencia en su cara._

_Todos sonreían y Hinata me miraba orgullosa._

_Al llegar a la carpa del instituto, estaba a rebosar._

_Buscamos un sitio para aparcar y nos bajamos intentando vislumbrar a los padres de Itachi y Hinata._

_-Creo que tendremos que entrar…- señaló Ino._

_Alcé las cejas y miré a Itachi, negando._

_-No. No tengo pareja._

_Comenzó a reir sonoramente._

_-¿Se le ha pegado la tontez de Sasuke o que?.- pregunté a Ino._

_-No…no es eso..creemos tanto él como yo que no acabará la noche sin que se arrastren tios hacia a ti como leones en celo._

_-Vete a la mierda, Ino.- Me giré y caminé sola para hacer cola en la entrada._

_Miré la noche estrellada y sentí que la brisa fresca me erizaba el é hacia atrás y ¡Mierda! Allí estaba e Sasuke y su novia la multiorgasmica._

_Casi podia oir lo que estaban hablando._

_-Estamos apostando Sasuke._

_-¿Qué apostais?.- sonaba divertido el muy cerdo._

_-Que no pasaran mas de cinco minutos que Sakura esté si pareja._

_-¿La han plantado? No me estraña.._

"_Hijo de puta!_

_-Nena…¿Estas sola?.- Una voz sugerente se perdió en mis oídos y giré el rostro hacia atrás._

_Un chico enormemente guapo de cabello rubio y ojos azules me miraba delirante de deseo._

_-Soy Naruto. ¿No tienes pareja?_

_-No._

_-Yo tampoco. ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?_

_Miré hacia los Uchiha y sonreí orgullosa, mientras no despegaba la mirada de Sasuke Uchiha._

_-Paga._

_-¿Qué quieres que pague?.- preguntó el infeliz._

_-Ni dos minutos. Paga._

_-¿Qué coño dices Itachi?_

_-Sakura ya tiene pareja. _

_Un silencio…_

_Pasos sobre el césped…_

_Alguien que me sujeta del brazo para volverme violentamente._

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_-¿Qué haces Uchiha?.- espeté._

_Me miró de una manera extraña; sin dejar de explorar todos los angulos de mi rostro y mi cuerpo y me soltó como si le quemara._

_-Pareces una puta._

_No pude reprimirme y lo abofeteé…._

_Continuará…._

* * *

><p><em><strong>O_O es un reverendo idiota ¿No? Se lo merece, y aunque lo niegue esta celoso. <strong>_

_**Bueno esperare sus RR!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es** copyright **de** Masashi Kishimoto.** El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece a **SisterCullen, **quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación del ficc. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo.

* * *

><p><strong>En el capitulo anterior de "M<strong>y love is over**"**

Un chico enormemente guapo de cabello rubio y ojos azules me miraba delirante de deseo.

-Soy Naruto. ¿No tienes pareja?

-No.

-Yo tampoco. ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?

Miré hacia los Uchiha y sonreí orgullosa, mientras no despegaba la mirada de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Paga.

-¿Qué quieres que pague?.- preguntó el infeliz.

-Ni dos minutos. Paga.

-¿Qué coño dices Itachi?

-Sakura ya tiene pareja.

Un silencio…

Pasos sobre el césped…

Alguien que me sujeta del brazo para volverme violentamente.

Sasuke Uchiha

-¿Qué haces Uchiha?.- espeté.

Me miró de una manera extraña; sin dejar de explorar todos los ángulos de mi rostro y mi cuerpo y me soltó como si le quemara.

-Pareces una puta.

No pude reprimirme y lo abofeteé….

.

* * *

><p><strong>MY LOVE IS OVER<strong>

**CAPITULO 4**

La cara de Sasuke era un poema; pero estoy segura que la mía, lo era mucho más.

Antes de que me diera cuenta todos nos habían rodeado.

Karin; la perra multiorgásmica estaba al lado de Sasuke y le pasaba las manos por la cara; como intentando calmarlo; con aquellas uñas de gata que tenia pintadas de rojo anaranjado.

El tal Naruto se había quedado como embelesado mirando a Hinata y ésta a él. Parecía como si todo lo que estaba ocurriendo no se hallara en su misma sintonía.

Itachi e Ino se miraban cómplices y asentían. En sus bocas se dibujaba una tenue sonrisa, medio diabólica que me puso la piel de gallina.

Y Sasuke…el maldito Uchiha no me quitaba la vista del rostro. Parecía que había quedado como de piedra; allí plantado.

-Ami…voy a buscar a Ami…- susurré girando sobre mis talones.

Caminé intentando no tropezar con nada; ya que el suelo estaba plagado de piedras como mi puño y tenía muchos puntos para caerme y terminar de hacer el ridículo.

-¡Sakura!.- la vocecita apagada de Hinata; me hizo volverme y mirarla con absoluta frialdad.- ¿Dónde vas? …- preguntó algo avergonzada.

-Voy a buscar a Ami. Con ustedes no pinto nada. No quiero estar a menos de 15 metros de tu hermano. Me repugna.- Volví a caminar; sin despedirme y sentí que se había quedado parada allí; sin mover un músculo.- Oye Hinata.- le dije, volviéndome a girar.- Que no se te escape el rubio…esta de muerte…..- ensanché mis labios en una sonrisa sin dilación y ella me imitó volviéndose y caminando hacia sus hermanos.

No miré más hacia ellos.

Si no encontraba a Ami, me marcharía más pronto que tarde y nadie se enteraría.

Me coloqué de nuevo en la cola.

Me sentí un poco cohibida. Casi todas las chicas iban del brazo de sus novios y las que no; esperaban rezagadas, en un lugar aparte para que alguien se lo pidiese.

Cuando llegué al gigantón de seguridad; me miró extrañado.

-¿Una entrada?.- me preguntó.

-Sí.- volví los ojos.

-No se te ocurra hacerle pagar a esta belleza; su sola presencia debería de ser un recurrente para captar clientes. Es una Diosa.

Cuando miré hacia mi lado vi un cuello fornido. Quien quiera que fuera aquel hombre. Era descomunal. Alcé mas la vista me encontré perdida en sus ojos. Verdes…azulados.

Una sonrisa idiotizada cruzó mi rostro y parpadeé varias veces.

¿Quién era aquel hombre?

No lo había visto en mi vida.

Desde luego; rozaba la cuarentena. Si no la tenía ya . Pero no importaba. Rezumaba seguridad. Y sobre todo…aquellos ojos expresaban bondad.

Su cabello rubio oscuro ; ligeramente ondulado caia sobre su frente en un gesto muy natural. Su boca casi perfecta enseñaba unos dientes completamente blancos y bien alineados. Su mandíbula fuerte; destacaba por la suave barba de alrededor de una semana que cubría su rostro.

Era realmente tentador…muy tentador.

-Soy Inari…¿Tú?.- Me ofreció su mano cuadrada y fijé mi vista en ella. ¡No había anillo de casado!. Capturé su mano. La mía se veía infinitamente minúscula al lado de la suya…y me sentí tremendamente femenina en aquellos momentos. La forma de mirarme y su manera de rozar el pulgar por el dorso de mi mano…me sentí excitada y extrañada.

-Sakura…Sakura Haruno.- Me presenté, sin perder la sonrisa y miré aquellos ojos que me tenían al borde del precipicio.

-He quedado aquí con unos amigos…yo lo mismo que tú; no tengo pareja…pero si quieres...Tan sólo si tú quieres; podemos alterar ese pequeño problema.

"¡Pues claro que si…!" pensé.

Dentro de mi ensimismamiento; no oí las voces que eran colindantes a mi.

-¡Queremos entrar! ¡Movimiento en la cola, ya!.

El monumento que yo miraba se apostó a mi lado y me dio la mano con una naturalidad nada fingida. Pagó la entrada, como pareja, y nos entregaron dos botellas de Champaña.

Dentro la música pitaba en en los oídos; pero no importaba.

Iba de la mano de un Dios…..

…Atisbé a ver a Fugaku y a Mikoto que se hallaban sentados en una de las mesas que habia dispuestas; les sonreí y los saludé alegrememente con la mano.

- Mira; son ellos.- me dijo él.

-¿Ellos?.- pregunté.

-Sí. El doctor Uchiha y su esposa.

-Vaya…el mundo es un pañuelo…- dije sin perder la sonrisa.

-¿Porqué?.- él paró en seco y me miró interrogante.

-Yo también conozco al matrimonio Uchiha. Trabajo para ellos.

La música alteraba gravemente nuestra conversación y nos hablábamos a voces, literalmente.

-Vaya….- sus ojos como pozos de tranquilidad; me volvieron las piernas de gelatina.

Nos acercamos a ellos y tanto Mikoto como Fugaku se levantaron y me miraron con misteriosa persuasión.

-Ina…que gusto.- saludó Mikoto.- Pensábamos que al final no vendrías…y menos de la mano de nuestra Sakura.- Mikoto sofocó una risita y miró hacia nuestra espalda.- ¡Hijos! Venid…mira Karin…

Me volví junto con el hombre que me sujetaba la mano con tanta ansiedad como yo se la daba.

Allí estaban todos…absolutamente todos…

-¡Papá!

No podía creerlo…no…Inari era el padre de Karin…

-Nena.- le dijo , abrazándola, mientras yo me quedaba absorta, encontrando alguna similitud entre aquel hombre y aquella ninfómana.- ¿Y Sasuke?.- preguntó.

"Mierda, mierda,mierda"

¿Es que no podia tener al menos; un poco de suerte?

Alabado sea Dios. Ví a Ami y me desubiqué de allí como bien pude.

Corrí hacia ella. Estaba con Nishida.

La abracé.

-Sakura estas lindísima. ¿Ha sido obra de Hinata?

-Sí.

-Bueno; tienes muy buena materia prima.- Se rió y Nishida se acercó a saludarme.

Me sentía francamente incómoda.

Ami estaba con su cita. Los Uchiha estaban con él.

Y yo, que había entrado con un Dios…resulta que era el suegro de su odiosa majestad Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Bebes champaña, Sakura?.- Nishida, me llenó una copa y yo asentí.

Estuve bastante tiempo, allí plantada. Mirando a hurtadillas como los Uchiha hablaban con Inari y mantenían una conversación de lo más amena. Pude sentir las miradas de Hinata y las sonrisas insinuantes de Ino….

-Vamos a bailar Sakura. – Ami ya había bebido más de dos copas y estaba " más alegre" de lo normal.

-Yo no..

Era de todos bien sabido, que mi negación al baile no era una pura banalidad. No…. Yo era funesta para eso.

Tenía dos pies izquierdos que tropezaban entre sí, y caía a la menor oportunidad.

Pero el empujón a la pista de baile de Ami; no me dio opción.

Bailaba con la copa de champaña en la mano y bebía pequeños sorbos, que poco a poco me iban desinhibiendo de todo y de todos.

Llegó un momento en que no me acordé ni de los Uchiha ni de nadie; solamente dejaba mover mi cuerpo al compas de la música.

Mi cuerpo parecía crear movimientos fantásticos siendo víctima del alcohol y me carcajeé.

Sentí unas manos fuertes que rodeaban mi cintura y me pegaban a su pecho.

Mi espalda; sintió una especie de estremecimiento y miré hacia arriba; girando levemente la cabeza hacia atrás….era Inari…

-Eres lo más bonito que hay en la fiesta…y puedo apostar que del mundo entero…- susurró en mi oído.

Reí. Me gustó. Me gustó tanto, lo que decía.

Dí media vuelta y mi torso se pegó al suyo. Su mirada se perdía en la mía y su boca, clamaba por ser besada; por mis labios…si; deseaba a ese hombre; lo deseaba como una condenada loca.

En mis 20 años de edad; juro que nunca me había atraído sexualmente tanto un hombre. Nunca.

-¿ Puedo invitarte a cenar, mañana?.- sugirió de una manera que debería de estar prohibida.

-Si; puedes.- no tenia vocabulario.

Él miró mis labios y me dio un giro que me mareó.

-Pues bien. Dime tu teléfono señorita Haruno, que yo mañan…

-Déjala… está mareada…- fruncí el entrecejo y miré hacia la voz.

-Tú…- susurré.

Sasuke Uchiha se entrometía en aquella burbuja que había construido y me envolvía de absoluta felicidad.

-Es mejor que lleve a Sakura a su casa; Ina. No está en condiciones.- Me apartó de un brusco movimiento de sus brazos y me cogió por el codo, arrastrándome casi; literalmente hacia fuera de la carpa.

Yo intentaba luchar con él: pero el maldito tenía tantas fuerzas que no podía con él.

-Déjame; Sasuke.- alcancé a decir. La verdad es que tartamudeaba un poquito y estaba la mar de graciosa.

Él me miró; con aquella mirada suya inalterable y no me habló. Siguió empujándome hacia su coche.

Una vez allí; me sentí tremendamente mareada y debí de perder el color de la cara.

-Sakura.- susurró de una manera agónica.

¿Por qué tenía que estar tan pegado a mi?

No me dio tiempo, y le eché todo el vómito encima.

Me dio tanta vergüenza; miré su chaqueta y estaba hecha unos zorros.

-Pareces un muerto; Sakura.- espetó, abriendo la puerta del copiloto y metiéndome dentro a trompicones. Se quitó la chaqueta y la echó en el asiento de atrás con una mueca de desdén.

Descansé la cabeza en el asiento y cerré los ojos. Tenía sueño…mucho sueño; pero eso no me quitaba la mala ostia que le tenía a Sasuke.

-Debías de haberte quedado en la fiesta. ¿A qué viene esto?.- le dije con los ojos cerrados y mi cabeza reposada en el respaldo del coche.

-Alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de ti ¿no?.- dijo arrancando el coche; como un loco.

-De todas las personas que habia ahí dentro. La última persona que quiero que se haga cargo de mi; eres tú.- le dije con la voz pastosa.

Me llevé la mano a la frente. Quería estar en mi casa…en mi cama.

-¿Hubieras preferido que te hubiera traído Inari?

Mi boca se ensanchó en magnifica sonrisa.

-Por supuesto.

Sasuke pegó un frenazo y me miró con los ojos encolerizados.

-¿Porqué?.- preguntó con la mandíbula apretada.

-Me gusta.- dije, cerrando los ojos. Rememorando sus rasgos y su cuerpo de guerrero.

Sacó aire por la nariz como si de un miura se tratase.

-Es muy mayor para ti.- inquirió mirando la carretera.

-Mejor. Experiencia. Yo no tengo ninguna…Además…bien que te ríes de eso ¿no? Pues ahora la tendría…y de la mano de quien…ah…..- solté un suspiro apasionado.

-¿Eres…eres….?.- Alcé una ceja. ¿Sasuke Uchiha se trababa al hablar? ¿Era aquello posible?. Me miraba sin pestañear y su rostro había adquirido un tono rosado que me hizo reir, sin poder evitarlo.

-Sí soy virgen….y todavía no comprendo como estoy hablando de esto contigo..si no te soporto…y después de lo que me has dicho esta noche….

El absoluto silencio embargó el auto y lo miré; ansiosa. Tenía ganas de llegar a mi casa y a mi cama.

-Karin no va a aceptar que tengas una relación con su padre.- espetó serio y con la mirada vidriosa.

-No me comas la olla; Sasuke. Ahora no.

-Tiene suficiente edad para ser casi tu padre; Sakura.

Lo miré con autentica mala ostia.

-¿Y a ti; qué coño te importa?

Él negó con la cabeza y miró su ventanilla. Respiró unos segundos pausadamente y arrancó de nuevo el mercedes. Gracias a Dios íbamos hacia mi casa.

El poco trayecto que quedaba fue en silencio.

Al llegar a la casa de Takeshi. Sasuke se bajó del auto, me abrió la puerta y me alzó con cuidado para no darme con la cabeza en el borde de la puerta. Yo sonreí.

-¿Tienes las llaves a mano?. Preguntó.

-Pues claro. Que preguntas; Uchiha. Ya puedes marcharte. Vete con tu Karin.

-Sí; Claro.

Me dejó en el umbral de la puerta con las llaves en la mano y luchando porque entraran en la cerradura.

No lo oí llegar a la puerta; y antes de que me diera cuenta ya lo tenía a mi lado. Me había quitado las llaves y había metido éstas dentro de la cerradura.

-Ya está Haruno.- dijo muy bajito.

-Gracias; Uchiha.- le contesté; sin cambiar el tono de mi voz.

Y antes de que cerrara la puerta de mi casa; ya había metido una patinada con el auto y se había marchado de allí como un loco**…**

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

**¡HOLA! Sí lo sé siglos sin actualizar este ficc, suminasen, espero y lo hayan disfrutado sin nada más me retiro adiós.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: **El trama de la historia le pertenece a** SisterCullen **y solo unos leves cambios a mí. Los personajes le pertenecen a** Masashi Kishimoto, **solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas**.**

El personaje de **Takeshi Haruno** le pertenece a **Emiita-sempai**, quien me dio su consentimiento para agregarlos en esta maravillosa historia.

**N/A: ¡Hello! B**ueno eso se escucho muy fresa. Lamento mi demora y no la justificare ya que ya la mayoría sabe mis respuesta así que no las diré, ¿Para qué? Creo fervientemente que eso está de más. Bueno realmente les agradezco su infinito apoyo prestado, ustedes han estado en las buena, en las malas y en las peores conmigo realmente y se los digo de todo corazón gracias, por todo su tiempo, su comprensión. Les diré, oficialmente me retiraré de Fanfiction con **esta cuenta**, pero que quede claro antes de que eso suceda terminare cada una de las historias ya sea con la ayuda de sus respectivas autoras o sola como lo hice con Esta vez sí. Bueno sin nada más que agregar me retiro que pasen un excelente día.

* * *

><p><strong>MY LOVE IS OVER<strong>

**CAPITULO 5**

Oí el rechinar de la silla de ruedas de papá en el pasillo. Abrí lentamente los ojos y vi la claridad del día afectándome en mis pupilas.

Levanté mi torso como un resorte y me llevé la mano a la frente; víctima del fatal dolor de cabeza que me asistía.

Arrastré los pies hacia las zapatillas de casa y las calcé.

Papá estaba contento ya que silbaba animosamente. Sonreí mentalmente; porque no podía hacerlo físicamente; me dolían todos los huesos de mi cuerpo.

¡Menudo cogorza! ¡De las que hacen historia! Como una revelación, me vino la imagen de la chaqueta del idiota de Sasuke Uchiha toda poteada, y me llevé la mano a la barriga. Había estallado en carcajadas, aunque con cada sacudida; me dolían hasta las pestañas.

-¿Sakura?.- La voz de mi padre, hizo que abriese la puerta de mi habitación y salí a darle los buenos días.

-Papá.- dije sonriéndole, alisando aquel cabello; que parecía un nido de pájaros.

-Nena…¿Se puede saber a qué vienen esas carcajadas?.- La voz de Takeshi también era divertida.

-Nada, papá. Me acordé de algo y no pude evitar reírme; eso es todo…¿Qué hora es?

-Las 10 de la mañana; dormilona. ¿A qué hora volviste del baile?

-Ni lo recuerdo papá. – Me pasé una mano por la frente y rogué a Dios que no me preguntara si no había venido sola.

-¿Viniste sola?- Oh…vaya… ¡Bingo!

-No papá. Me trajeron a casa.

Papá bajó los ojos y se frotó la nariz, pude vislumbrar una sonrisilla traviesa.

-Han traído algo para ti.- dijo sin mirarme.- Está en el recibidor, viene con tarjeta.- papa alzó la vista y algo debió de ver extraño en mi rostro; porque su ceño se frunció y su expresión cambió de repente.- nena… ¡Respira! ¡Te estás poniendo como un tomate!

Me abalancé perdiendo las zapatillas de casa por el camino al bajar las escaleras. La casa no era muy grande y no tardé mucho en ver la esplendida cesta de mimbre con rosas rojas en su interior.

Busqué entre los tallos verdes; alguna nota que me revelara el remitente de las mismas; aunque me decantaba a pensar que no había sido el caballero de la oxidada armadura que me había acompañado a casa, la madrugada anterior.

Alcancé a ver un pequeño sobre y lo abrí con las manos temblorosas.

"A_ la recepción de estas flores; te ruego que me llames, confirmando si existes de verdad. _

_Porque la Diosa de la que mis ojos pudieron jactarse anoche; dudan de tu existencia y credibilidad. ¿Fuiste un sueño o una realidad, Sakura Haruno?_

_Sigue en pie mi oferta. Por favor; hazme saber que no fuiste una aparición de mi cruel mente, qué fantaseó contigo con imperiosa necesidad toda mi vida…_

…_Siempre tuyo._

_Inari"_

"_Psdt: He cortado personalmente todas las espinas de estas rosas; para que ninguna te haga daño; para que te acaricien como si fueran mis manos; suave y delicadamente. _

_Mi móvil: 66655437."_

_Me llevé el pequeño sobrecito a los labios y lo besé; acalorada. ¿De donde había salido aquel hombre? _

_Un carraspeo me hizo volverme en redondo y ví a papá en busca de respuestas._

_-¿Y bien, Sakura? ¿Algo que deba saber?_

_Caminé hacia él y me puse a la altura de sus ojos; clavando mis rodillas en el suelo de parquet._

_-Es un hombre que conocí anoche papá. Le intereso; al parecer.- No pude evitar, decirle todo aquella a papá sin que se borrara la sonrisa de mi rostro._

_-No quiero que te hagan daño, Sakura.-_

_Lo besé y acaricié su rostro._

_-Papá tengo 20 años. ¿no crees que ya es hora que tenga algún tipo de relación con algún chico? Como siga a si voy a ser la solterona de Kiwasaki,- Ambos reímos ante mi ocurrencia, y me fijé en aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los míos.- Debo de hacer una llamada papá. Es de vida o muerte._

_Papa me empujó levemente ; haciendo un mohín de indiferencia y me encaminé hacia mi habitación._

_Busqué entre mis cosas el móvil y marqué los números del paraíso._

_Un tono._

_Dos._

_Tres._

_-¿Si? Al habla Inari._

_Mi corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza y mis manos segregaron más sudor de lo normal. Aquella voz sensual, me acariciaba los oídos e imponía ondas de magnetismo por todos los puntos vitales de mi cuerpo._

_-Hum…Soy…_

_-¿Sakura? ¿Eres tú?.- Casi podía imaginar su rostro, podía notar que mi voz había hecho variar su cadencia en la voz y ahora tenía un matiz más alegre y prometedor._

_-Si…He recibido las rosas…no debiste hacerlo…son preciosas.- Parecía una imbécil; pero es que no tenia palabras para enfrentarme con aquel hombre._

_-No son nada frente a ti. Neutralizas cualquier hermosura con tu presencia….¿Sabes?- esto último lo dijo en un susurro.- Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios; hace una hora que debiste recibirlas y esperaba tu llamada con ansias adolescentes…_

_Reí._

_-Hace nada que me levanté. Anoche bebí más de lo necesario…_

_-Estabas preciosa._

_-Me abrumas con tus palabras.- dije sonrosada._

_-Sakura… ¿Cenamos juntos? Tengo entendido que mañana comienzas en la casa de los Uchiha como interina…_

_-Sí…_

_-He estado hablando con Esme y Carlisle; espero darte una sorpresa si cenas conmigo. ¿Lo haras?_

_-Si.- rotunda._

_-Voy a buscarte ¿No te importa?_

_-No…veras…papá,…si no te importa no quiero que mi padre tenga ideas equivocadas al verte, yo…._

_-Está bien. Tranquila. ¿Te parece bien quedar en casa de los Uchihas?_

_Bufé._

_-Si es estrictamente necesario…_

_-Lo es. Creo que sí. Debo poner algunos puntos sobre las ies…si no te importa._

_-No...No comprendo.._

_-No te preocupes Sakura; no sufrirás mas desplantes de mi hija; hasta ahí puedo llegar. Lo que haga Fugaku con su hijo, es asunto suyo; pero lo que no voy a permitir es que Karin te mire por debajo del hombro ni un segundo más._

_Suspiré. Aquel hombre hacia que me derritiese, literalmente._

_-Inari..._

_-Sakura; ¿quedamos a las 8? ¿Te va bien?_

_-Sí, me va estupendo._

_-Hasta luego preciosa._

_-Hasta luego.._

_Colgué y me tiré a la cama presa de una felicidad que no conocía límites._

_Cenaría con él, hablaría con él…y quizás aquella noche…me besara….._

_Algo nerviosa y azorada intenté hacer la faena de casa y mantener un día con papa ameno._

_Saqué toda la ropa de la lavadora y la puse en las cuerdas del patio trasero. Cociné algo de pasta; la preferida de papá y puse un poco de pescado en adobo para la cena._

_A eso de las seis de la tarde, vinieron los amigos de papá; para ver el partido de rigor de los domingos._

_Mientras papá cogía unas cervezas de la nevera; pensé en armarme de valor y decirle a papá que debía de ir a casa de los Uchiha; omitiendo que iba a salir a cenar con un hombre que me doblaba la edad._

_-Papá.-le dije, algo nerviosa por su reacción.- Esta noche debo de ir a casa de Mikoto-sama. Ya sabes, mañana dormiré allí y quiero tener bien claro todo lo que debo hacer._

_Papa me miró relajado y sonrió._

_-Está bien, Sakura. Ve. Te voy a echar de menos estos días, hija. Pero este trabajo tuyo nos va a dar un respiro a nuestra escasa economía familiar._

_Ambos sonreímos , le dí un cálido abrazo y un beso._

_Fui hacia el salón y allí apostados en el sofá; estaban Ken, Larry y Sora. Los saludé amistosamente y corrí hacia mi habitación._

_Mi sencillez al vestir; me hizo sentirme incomoda. Aquella noche; Inari, iba a ver a la autentica Sakura, sin maquillaje y sin vestidos de Barbie._

_Me sentí insegura y resoplé con disgusto. ¿Se suponía que tenía que conocerme como era en realidad, no?_

_Cogí unos jeans una camisa azul marino de algodón y me calcé unas manoletinas con una moñita en forma de lazo en el empeine._

_Recogí mi cabello en una coleta suelta y puse en mis oídos; los pendientes de mamá. Unas estrellitas brillantes de tonos azulones, que hacían juego con la blusa que había elegido._

_Bajé con una chaqueta en mi mano y me despedí amigablemente de todos._

_No me hicieron mucho caso; ya que estaban vitoreando a los jugadores y hablando entre ellos._

_Caminé hacia mi camioneta y encendí el motor. Iba en busca de mi cita; la cita con la que había fantaseado todo el maldito día._

…

_Debieron de escuchar el ruido del motor de mi viejo trasto; porque al llegar; ya había una figura recargada en la puerta fumando._

_Bajé de mi destartalada chevy y caminé hacia la entrada. Conforme me iba acercando pude vislumbrar de quien se trataba y mascullé una serie de improperios mentalmente._

_-Hola Uchiha.- dije, algo molesta. _

_-Haruno.- dijo el interpelado con un deje ronco._

_Caminé dejándolo atrás y toqué el timbre para que me abrieran la puerta._

_-No hay nadie._

_Me volví hacia la figura que se envolvía entre las sombras y caminé hacia ella, algo nerviosa._

_-Pero…yo…Inari…._

_-Tranquila. Han ido a despedir a mamá. Papá tenía turno en el hospital y no la ha podido llevar al aeropuerto. El padre de Karin la ha llevado._

_-Ah…ya veo…Pues me voy entonces._

_-No. No te vayas. – Azorada y con el alma por los suelos, suspiré. Todo aquello había sido una dulce fantasía…Inari, yo..la cena…y aquel beso que soñaba que me daría._

_No lo escuché y caminé hacia mi auto._

_-¿No me oyes? Haruno, Inari me ha dicho que te esperes. Volverá a buscarte.- Sasuke Uchiha había salido de las tinieblas de la noche y estaba plantado detrás mío; haciendo sombra junto a la gran farola que alumbraba su gran casa._

_Me volví para mirarlo y crucé mis brazos._

_-¿Me abres la puerta entonces? ¿O me vas a dejar aquí a la intemperie?.- siseé entre dientes. Aquel hombre me ponía de los nervios._

_-Quiero hablar contigo primero. Advertirte, más bien._

_Elevé una ceja. ¿Sasuke Uchiha, advertirme? ¡Ja!_

_-No me hagas reír; Uchiha._

_-No seas gilipollas Sakura. No sabes dónde te metes con Inari. Te dobla la edad…_

_Lo miré sorprendida y algo molesta por su actitud._

_-¡Esto sí que es bueno!¡Y a ti que mierda te importa!- inquirí alzando un poco la voz._

_-Es el padre de mi novia. Me preocupo por él._

_Me dieron ganas de abalanzarme sobre él y abofetearlo; hasta borrar la cara aquella de amargado que tenia._

_-Eres un déspota. ¿Crees que no soy buen partido para él? ¿Demasiado vulgar tal vez, Uchiha? Claro…yo no cumplo tus expectativas y piensas…que todos piensan igual que tú. Te aborrezco ¿lo sabes? Tanto o más que tú a mí. Pensar que voy a tener que verte a todas horas en esta casa durante días me revuelve el estomago._

_Tiró el cigarro con furia al mullido césped y sentí sus pasos aproximarse a mi persona, cogió una de mis muñecas y apretó con fuerza._

_-Por supuesto que es reciproco, tonta. .- Me acercó más a su cuerpo y pude sentir su aliento muy cerca de mi boca.- Hoy he visto como cortaba cada una de las espinas de esas rosas que crecen a ese lado del jardín. Una por una…lo has vuelto loco… ¡Maldita seas!_

_Sonreí altanera y elevé más el rostro; si cabía._

_-Nunca habían hecho nada de eso por mí. Me halagas. Aunque sé que eso no es lo que pretendes. Creo que Inari-kun es el hombre por el que he esperado por tanto tiempo…pero eso a ti no te importa…no sé qué hago hablando esto contigo. No eres nada para mí._

_-Yo considero que si lo soy._

_Su agarre se hizo más fuerte y miré su mano, haciendo un gesto de dolor._

_-Me haces daño; Uchiha._

_Me soltó y se dio la vuelta con violencia._

_Lo miré algo intranquila por su actitud de psicópata y camine hacia la puerta, para alejarme lo máximo posible de él._

_Después de un rato de un incomodo silencio, caminó hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta con su llave. Lo seguí y me senté en unos de los sofás del salón; mordiendo mi labio inferior, víctima de los nervios._

_La figura de Sasuke estaba apostada de frente mío, apoyado en la pared, mirándome sin descanso._

_Había algo indescifrable en su mirada que me incomodaba y me hacia ruborizarme. Era insistente, voraz…_

_-Perdona por lo de anoche.- dijo de pronto, haciendo que mirara sus ojos azabaches y profundos.- Creo que no estoy acostumbrado a verte vestida de mujer…y me sorprendiste._

_Bajé la cabeza tragué en seco. Me estaba ruborizando, si…como un tomate…_

_-¿Esto es una tregua, Uchiha?.- pregunté sin mirarlo._

_-No._

_Alcé la mirada y pude ver claro lo que trasmitían sus ojos. Me estremecí ante aquella mirada…de absoluto deseo._

_-Hummm_

_-Me gusta cuando te ruborizas. – se acercaba lentamente.- Me hace imaginar cómo podrías estar después de un buen polvo, sudorosa y ruborizada hasta la raíz de tu pelo, tus labios hinchados de besos ardientes y las pupilas ciegas de deseo compartido…- Ya estaba a mi lado, y yo solo podía escuchar el tronar de mi corazón._

_-Eres un cerdo Uchiha. Tú en tu línea.- escupí asqueada._

_Sentí su cercanía a mi lado y me moví un poco más; para acortar distancias._

_-¿No te has hecho una paja ninguna vez, Sakura?.- me había hablado tan cerca del oído, que sus labios habían rozado levemente éste._

_Salté del sofá, completamente sofocada y le grité furiosa._

_-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Eres un asqueroso! ¿Tu siempre con lo mismo! ¡Arhhhggg!_

_Se irguió y caminó hacia a mi sin prisas._

_-Seguro que se te quitaría esa cara de amargada que tienes Haruno. Si no tienes idea; yo te podría enseñar… ¿sabes? Creo que podría hacer una buena obra contigo.._

_-No te acerques más Uchiha, que te marco la cara: Te lo advierto.-siseé_

_Aquello era una maldita pesadilla._

_Comenzó a carcajearse llevándose una mano a su cabello revuelto. Lo miré alucinada y me relajé. Al parecer se estaba cachondeando de mí; como siempre._

_El timbre de la puerta, lo alejó de mi. La abrió y unos brazos largos envolvieron su cuello y unos labios feroces se estamparon en los suyos._

_-Chicos…_

_La voz de Inari…era él, Había venido mi sueño otra vez…se acababa mi pesadilla._

_Se paró observándome detenidamente y sonrió abiertamente al encontrarnos con nuestras miradas. Caminó hacia mí y se paró a una cercanía considerable._

_-Hola Sakura.- me dijo, mirándome a los labios._

_-Hola.- dije, apenas sin poder respirar._

_-Te voy a besar.- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados._

_-Bésame…_

_Y lo hizo...y de qué manera…_

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**¡Hola! Sí losé no tengo perdón de dios por haberme tardado horrores con la actualización de esta historia, y no me justificare. Espero y les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mí.**

**¿Jaja estará Sasuke-kun celoso? Esperemos que en el siguiente capítulo se resuelvan muchas incógnitas.**

**Chicas/os mil gracias por todos sus Reviews, les agradezco que se tomen por lo menos 5 minutos para escribirlos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: **El trama de la historia le pertenece a** SisterCullen **y solo unos leves cambios a mí. Los personajes le pertenecen a** Masashi Kishimoto, **solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas**.**

El personaje de **Takeshi Haruno** le pertenece a **Emiita-sempai**, quien me dio su consentimiento para agregarlos en esta maravillosa historia.

**N/A: ¡Hello! B**ueno eso se escucho muy fresa. Lamento mi demora y no la justificare ya que ya la mayoría sabe mis respuesta así que no las diré, ¿Para qué? Creo fervientemente que eso está de más. Bueno realmente les agradezco su infinito apoyo prestado, ustedes han estado en las buena, en las malas y en las peores conmigo realmente y se los digo de todo corazón gracias, por todo su tiempo, su comprensión. Les diré, oficialmente me retiraré de Fanfiction con **esta cuenta**, pero que quede claro antes de que eso suceda terminare cada una de las historias ya sea con la ayuda de sus respectivas autoras o sola como lo hice con Esta vez sí. Bueno sin nada más que agregar me retiro que pasen un excelente día.

* * *

><p><strong>MY LOVE IS OVER<strong>

CAPITULO 6

Sentir los labios de Inari, en los míos, me abrazo literalmente.

Sus manos envolviendo mi cintura y su cuerpo terriblemente pegado al mío. Me hicieron suspirar mentalmente. Aquel hombre podía hacer que me perdiera en aquellos besos, sin deparar ni en el sitio ni el lugar

-Te pido respeto; papá.- La voz de Karin, hizo que separara su boca de la mía, y antes de dirigir una mirada hacia ella. Me sonrió con ternura y me acararició el labio inferior con su dedo índice; no pude hacer otra cosa que cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por aquel sensual toque que enervaba todas las células nerviosas de mi cuerpo.

Su cabeza se giró, para mirar a Karin que estaba firmemente apoyada en el hombro de su novio: Sasuke puñetero Uchiha.

-El mismo que me tienes tú a mi; supongo. Cuando has entrado por la puerta, te has abalanzado al cuello de Sasuke como si yo no estuviera presente. ¿Me pides que no sea efusivo con mi querida Sakura, cuando tú te comportas de una manera tan indiscreta?

La hija de Karin, bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio; tal y como yo hacía en las ocasiones donde la tensión se adueñaba de mi.

-¿Van a salir a cenas?- La voz de Sasuke, era melodiosa. Y me perturbó en gran medida; pues él no utilizaba ese tono, normalmente.

Inari asintió y me miró los labios con aquellos ojos; que deberían estar prohibidos.

-Sí. Voy a invitar a Sakura a cenar. – dijo mirándome.

-Seria…sería bueno que comenzáramos a unir lazos…¿No creéis? Ya que Karin es tu hija y Sakura es…- Sasuke apretó la mandíbula, antes de soltar la palabra que le quemaba en la boca.- tu novia.

Inari rió; sin dejar de mirarme ni un momento.

-Desde luego, todavía no se lo he pedido: pero sin duda, sería bueno que comenzásemos a tener buenas aptitudes los unos con los otros.- Dejó de mirarme y volvió la vista hacia los dos novios que nos miraban atónitos. Karin con la boca abierta y Sasuke con la mandíbula tan tensa que parecía que le iban a saltar todos los dientes.- Si Sakura gusta….¿Qué opinas querida? ¿Quieres que tengamos la compañía de Karin y Sasuke en nuestra primera cita?

-No.

Los ojos de Inari, chispearon de una manera deliciosa y sus labios entregados, me besaron la frente, abrazándome y recargando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Mi dama ha elegido.- dictó de manera territorial.- Otro día será bueno para eso. De momento, iremos nosotros solos a cenar.- Se separó de mí, lentamente y me agarró la mano para arrastrarme corriendo hacia la puerta de la entrada; pasando delante de su hija y su yerno con cara de circunstancia.

Yo era feliz y él parecía serlo también.

-Que les aproveche.- La voz de Sasuke, llegó mi oídos como un eco..,un eco algo extraño. Ya que notaba una nota de tristeza en su voz.

….

-Eres una mala influencia para mí. Desde luego.- reí ante aquello y volví a llevarme la copa de vino espumoso a los labios.

Su risa; hizo que mirara por enésima vez su boca. Aquella maravillosa boca que me había besado en la mansión Uchiha.

Aquel hombre era espectacular. Sus ojos reflejaban con vehemencia su personalidad encantadora y su bondad. Su barba, algo cerrada le hacía ver terriblemente varonil y acrecentaba el par de ojos verdes que había debajo de aquellas cejas castañas.

-Si me sigues mirando así, no voy a poder seguir siendo un caballero; Sakura. Te lo aseguro.- Me hablaba con un deje ronco que no dejó dudas al respecto. Me deseaba ¡Siiiiii! ¡Dios mio, Sakura Haruno, si todo va bien vas a perder la virginidad con este hombre maravilloso!

No pude contener el rubor de mi rostro, ante aquella voz cargada de promesas y bajé la mirada.

Nos hallábamos en un pequeño restaurant del centro; "Italy's gurmets".

Había pedido una mesa algo reservada; dándole al camarero una buena propina.

Habíamos saciado nuestro apetito y en los postres, Inari, acabó pidiendo un vino afrutado para la tarta de cerezas que solicitamos.

El vino se me había subido a la cabeza. Pero estaba completamente en mis cabales. No iba a alanzarme sobre él ni nada por el estilo…aunque lo estaba deseando de manera demente.

-Sakura has vuelto mi vida de cabeza. – llenó una pizca mas de vino, mi copa y luego vació la botella en la suya, alzó las cejas y me sonrió.- Fui a Kiwasaki para comprar algunos terrenos y afincarme aquí por temporadas y ahora….ahora solamente puedo pensar en estar cerca de ti….- Su mano viajó hacia la mía y acarició con premura mis dedos, algo nerviosos.- Te has metido en mi cuerpo como las esporas; Sakura. Creando en mí, algo que pensé había perdido hace mucho, mucho tiempo…. Ilusión, pasión…puedes pensar que estoy loco por aventurarme a decir todo esto, sin apenas conocernos; pero pienso que la vida esta mandándome otra oportunidad para ser feliz…y quiero intentarlo. ¿Querrías…querrías ayudarme?

Su mano ya se había apoderado de la mía y la sujetaba fuerte, causando estragos en mí.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?.- Pude alcanzar a decir, mientras miraba como su mano, acariciaba, lentamente la mía.

-Déjame que te mime. Que te quiera…que te ame…- Aquel hombre que tenia frente a mí, se había puesto terriblemente serio y me escrutaba con la mirada, intento adivinar mis pensamientos.- Sakura…dime algo; cualquier cosa. Pero dime algo.

Tragué en seco y me mordí el labio nervioso. Sus ojos volaron hacia mi boca y cerró fuertemente los ojos; como intentando controlar algún tipo de reacción.

-Me gustas.- le dije, en un murmullo.-Me gustas, mucho.

Él no cambió ni un ápice el gesto de su rostro. Sin soltarme la mano, chasqueó los dedos y el camarero, vino de seguida.

-La cuenta; por favor.- dijo roncamente; con sus ojos perdidos en los míos.

Al traer la cuenta, él pagó con tarjeta y nos levantamos ambos detrás del camarero, que nos miraba con gesto serio.

Inari, al salir del restaurant me tomó de la mano, jovial; y me llevó a su coche, mientras corríamos; pues había comenzado a llover de manera alarmante.

Al llegar al auto, me ajusté bien el cinturón y noté su agarre en la cintura, para atraerme hacia él.

-Ven aquí, preciosa. Llevo un rato queriendo hacer esto.- Sus labios demandantes, me abrieron la boca. Los besos de Inari eran como azotes de adrenalina que corrían por mi cuerpo, haciéndome estremecer.

No sé en qué momento llegué a estar a horcajadas en su cuerpo. El volante me raspaba el final de la espalda; pero no me importaba.

Su boca viajaba hacia mis pechos; mientras que yo no podía contener todo el ardor que soportaba mi cuerpo.

Nunca había sido tan cabeza loca como para hacer lo que estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos. Me sentía libre en los brazos de aquel hombre. Sensual y desinhibida.

Sus manos habían viajado debajo de mi blusa. Sus manos fuertes, eran abrasadoras en mi piel y ante el simple toque, jadeé, mirándolo con pasión.

Buscó los pezones henchidos y los acarició con miedo al principio, hasta que seguidamente; apartó la tela que los envolvía para tenerlos entre sus dedos, que los atendían como ellos querían ser atendidos. Con fervor, con vehemente, con pasión.

Su boca en ellos, me hizo gemir; lo cual esto llevó a una reacción en cadena. El también lo hizo y ambos comenzamos a rozar nuestras caderas, hambrientos de algo que podía más que nosotros.

Descendió al ombligo con sus manos; apartando el pantalón, y tanteando mi húmedo centro por encima de mis braguitas.

-Quiero darte placer; pequeña…

Su voz ronca, me erizó la piel. Era tan sensual, que podía tener un orgasmo con su voz, únicamente.

-Pero es que yo…

Miró mis ojos, con plenitud, mientras aplacó mi sed con sus labios.

Sus dedos se movían hábiles, apartando las braguitas y tanteando mi virtud con una exquisitez deliciosa.

Me sentí crecer en sus brazos y me abandoné completamente a sus caricias.

Enterrando sus dedos en mi, ví literalmente las estrellas y al acariciar mi hinchado clítoris, maldecía, entre mis labios, mi hermosura y mi cuerpo de diosa…

Cuando me atenazó el tercero de mis orgasmo. Me dejé caer en su hombre izquierdo y suspiré , besando su cuello, lamiendo la loción tan apetitosa de su piel.

-Me tienes encandilado. Sakura.

-¿Si?- dije, arrastrando las palabras por su cuello.

-Me has hecho un regalo maravilloso…

-¿Cómo lo has…?

-Podía imaginar que eres virgen. Pero lo que no se me había pasado por la cabeza es que ningún hombre te había acariciado tan íntimamente. Me has dado un regalo, que dudo mucho pueda olvidar.

Suspiré y sonreí, besando su hombro fuerte y desnudo.

-He querido que seas tú.

-Gracias.- Buscó mi rostro y me besó lentamente. Haciéndome estremecer nuevamente,

…..

Después de dejarme a varias cuadras de mi casa y esperar pacientemente, a que le hiciera una llamada perdida para darle la señal que ya había llegado sana y salva, nunca pensé que mi sueño se volvería en una tórrida pesadilla.

Papá ya se había acostado y la casa estaba en un completo silencio.

Me quité las manoletinas y subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación. Abrí la puerta y cerré la puerta seguidamente, muy despacio, para que el no despertase.

Al volverme, una sombra larga, me tapó la boca con una mano y poco después, me arrastró hacia la mesita de noche; donde allí, abrió el interruptor de la lamparilla y pude ver el rostro de mi raptor.

-¡Sasuke!.- mascullé entre sus dedos, intentando morder alguna de sus falanges.

-Mira Haruno. Te voy a soltar. Pero con cuidado. No quiero que grites ¿ok? He venido en son de paz….

Lo miré extrañada y poco a poco sus dedos dejaron de hacer presión en mis labios.

-¿Qué quieres maldito psicópata? ¿Qué haces en mi casa a estas horas?.- susurré, con ira en mi voz.

Él soltó una risita nerviosa y se sentó en mi cama. Tocó el colchón, en una clara invitación para que me sentase a su lado y yo caminé hacia él, sin fiarme para nada de la situación.

-He venido a hacer un trato contigo.

Alcé una ceja y volví mi cara hacia otro lado.

-Eres increíble Uchiha… ¿Qué clase de trato? ¿Y cómo coño has subido hasta mi habitación sin que papa se entere?

-Vayamos por partes. Sakura. Dime una cosa. Y sé completamente sincera. ¿Te has enamorado de Inari?

Parpadeé un par de veces alucinada. ¿Pero qué coño…?

-Y a ti que mierda te importa…

-Quizás me importe más de lo que debería.

-No entiendo por qué.- hice un mohín con mis labios y aparté mis ojos de los suyos. Me turbaba la mirada de Sasuke.

-Dime. ¿Te has colado por Inari-kun?.- el muy maldito, me preguntaba en tono burlón.

-No lo sé. Pero me gusta muchísimo.

-Bien. –Se tensó.- ¿Sabes que el papá de Karin no es dueño de absolutamente nada, no?

-No me interesan esas cosas. Sasuke. No soy tan hipócrita como tú y tu noviecita.- espeté.

-La madre de Karin esta en psiquiátrico. Él no está separado, ni viudo… ¿Entiendes? Su mujer esta incapacitada; pero esto no quiere decir que esté libre.

Mi corazón se paró unos momentos y mueca de horror se instaló en mi rostro.

-Inari ha tenido miles de aventuras. No te creas que vas a ser diferente a todas ellas. Una mucama como tú…con un hombre que tiene todo lo que se le antoje.

La lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas. Miré a Sasuke con autentico odio lo abofeteé.

-Estoy harta que me dejes a la altura del betún, maldito bastardo. – Vienes aquí para insultarme y contarme todas esas cosas horribles sobre el hombre que me desea y le gusto. Todo para hacerme caer de mi nube. Pues no me interesan tus intrigas Sasuke Uchiha. Y ahora largo de mi habitación y te agradecería no verte mientras trabaje en tu casa. Te odio y te odiaré hasta el final de mis días.

-Eso es mucho tiempo.- espetó duro.

-No lo suficiente para ti.

* * *

><p>Continuará…..<p>

**Jooo XD ¿Qué pasara ahora? Espero sus comentarios en este capítulo. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer: **El trama de la historia le pertenece a** SisterCullen **y solo unos leves cambios a mí. Los personajes le pertenecen a** Masashi Kishimoto, **solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas**.**

El personaje de **Takeshi Haruno** le pertenece a **Emiita-sempai**, quien me dio su consentimiento para agregarlos en esta maravillosa historia.

**N/A: ¡Hello! B**ueno eso se escucho muy fresa. Lamento mi demora y no la justificare ya que ya la mayoría sabe mis respuesta así que no las diré, ¿Para qué? Creo fervientemente que eso está de más. Bueno realmente les agradezco su infinito apoyo prestado, ustedes han estado en las buena, en las malas y en las peores conmigo realmente y se los digo de todo corazón gracias, por todo su tiempo, su comprensión. Les diré, oficialmente me retiraré de Fanfiction con **esta cuenta**, pero que quede claro antes de que eso suceda terminare cada una de las historias ya sea con la ayuda de sus respectivas autoras o sola como lo hice con Esta vez sí. Bueno sin nada más que agregar me retiro que pasen un excelente día.

* * *

><p><strong>En el capitulo anterior…<strong>

-Dime. ¿Te has colado por Inari-kun?.- el muy maldito, me preguntaba en tono burlón.

-No lo sé. Pero me gusta muchísimo.

-Bien. –Se tensó.- ¿Sabes que el papá de Karin no es dueño de absolutamente nada, no?

-No me interesan esas cosas. Sasuke. No soy tan hipócrita como tú y tu noviecita.- espeté.

-La madre de Karin esta en psiquiátrico. Él no está separado, ni viudo… ¿Entiendes? Su mujer esta incapacitada; pero esto no quiere decir que esté libre.

Mi corazón se paró unos momentos y mueca de horror se instaló en mi rostro.

-Inari ha tenido miles de aventuras. No te creas que vas a ser diferente a todas ellas. Una mucama como tú…con un hombre que tiene todo lo que se le antoje.

La lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas. Miré a Sasuke con autentico odio lo abofeteé.

-Estoy harta que me dejes a la altura del betún, maldito bastardo. – Vienes aquí para insultarme y contarme todas esas cosas horribles sobre el hombre que me desea y le gusto. Todo para hacerme caer de mi nube. Pues no me interesan tus intrigas Sasuke Uchiha. Y ahora largo de mi habitación y te agradecería no verte mientras trabaje en tu casa. Te odio y te odiaré hasta el final de mis días.

-Eso es mucho tiempo.- espetó duro.

-No lo suficiente para ti.

**.**

**..**

…

* * *

><p><strong>MY LOVE IS OVER<strong>

**CAPITULO 7**

* * *

><p>…<p>

**..**

**.**

Un gruñido se escapó de sus labios y me cogió con fuerza de los hombros.

-¿No te das cuenta de que estas cometiendo un error?.- Me miraba a los ojos de una manera insistente. Era como si su alma hubiese sumergido y pudiera verla a través de sus ojos. Estaba realmente preocupado por mi.-Ese hombre no es para ti.

-¿Y quién lo es, entonces?.- pregunté indignada; intentando zafarme de sus poderosas manos que aferraban mis hombros, con fuerza.

-Él no. Desde luego.

Bajé la mirada y di dos pasos hacia atrás.

-Te ruego que te vayas; Sasuke. Te lo suplico. Cada vez que te veo o te oigo; me haces daño.

No sé si lo haces a propósito o no. La verdad; no me importa. Pero déjame de una maldita vez en paz.

Sasuke abrió la ventana de mi cuarto y saltó; corrí hacia ella, asustada; para asomar mi rostro. Se había levantado con una gracia desmedida del salto y caminaba entre la arboleda.

Cerré la ventana con el ceño fruncido.

A partir de mañana seria una semana muy dura.

Al día siguiente entraría a trabajar como interina en casa de los Uchiha.

…

-Sakura que bien que estés aquí ya..- Hinata me llevó hacia un lado de la cocina.- ¿es verdad que sales con el papá de Karin?.- sus ojos chispeantes, rebosaban de felicidad.

Le sonreí antes de contestarle y me quité el auricular de ipod que descansaba en mi oído.

-Si.

-¡Yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!.- la pequeña comenzó a saltar alrededor de la mesa de la cocina.

Sasuke; estaba desayunando sin mirarnos , se levantó de pronto y se marchó sin decir nada.

Fue él, el que me abrió la puerta cuando la aporraceé a las siete de la mañana. Me miró de arriba abajo y sin decirme ni un " buenos días" me dejó pasar; para comenzar mis tareas.

Antes de aparecer Hinata; me había ofrecido a prepararle el desayuno; pero él , había negado con la cabeza y había hecho un gesto de desprecio con su mano; para que no me acercara a su espacio.

Aún no entendía aquel odio fluctuoso que Sasuke Uchiha me prodigaba…

…..Pero desde luego mi aversión hacia él; si que era fundada.

Hinata miró como su hermano se marchaba y volvió sus ojos hacia mí.

-¿Qué le ocurre a Sasuke? .- Hinata se sentó en una de las sillas y comenzó a prepararse unas tostadas con mantequilla.

-Ni idea. Tu hermano es un arrogante, Hinata. ¿Qué te voy a decir que no sepas?

-Quizás haya algo **que no sepamos ninguna de las dos**.- me respondió enigmática.

La miré con una ceja alzada y me marché con la bayeta y el cubo de la fregona al patio exterior.

Tenía una larga mañana por delante, antes de que ellos volvieran de sus respectivos lugares de estudio y trabajo.

Toqué con fuerza en la habitación de Sasuke.

Sabía que todavía estaba por la casa; y aquello me ponía los nervios de punta.

"La leonera" ; como yo llamaba a su habitación. Tendría que estar como unos auténticos zorros.

-¿Sasuke?.- mi voz sonó más grave de lo normal.

No contestó nadie y abrí la puerta con sigilo.

Asomé la cabeza y luego parte del cuerpo.

Me recordé a mi misma, a una de aquellas películas de comedia americana, haciendo este gesto. Su voz me dio un susto de muerte. ¡Mamonazo!

-¿Se puede saber qué coño…?

Abrí mucho los ojos…

…Pero mucho.

Sasuke, casi estaba como su madre lo echó al mundo; no era así porque sus partes pudendas ; las tapaba una "**toallita**" nótese el sarcasmo de la palabra en cuestión; que las cubría.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y noté como la sangre se agolpaba en la parte más visible de mi cuerpo: mi rostro.

"Vaya con Sasuke" pensé. ¡Ji! "Está buenísimo"

-Yo…yo…- quise apartar la mirada y me encontré con un poster gigantesco de la ultima conejita del playboy…..-Pensé que la habitación estaba desocupada; pero ya me marcho. Lo siento.- Volví a mirarlo; con la cara ardiendo.

-No tienes porque marcharte. Limpia. No me molestas lo mas mínimo.- espetó con indiferencia; llevándose una de sus manos hacia su cabello mojado.

"Joder…si esta bueno; si"

Y entonces, el muy sinvergüenza se quitó la toalla y se giró a uno de los cajones de la cómoda para coger algo de ropa interior.

Mi rostro estallaba; literalmente.

Comencé a quitar las sábanas de su cama y abrí una de las ventanas; para que la habitación se ventilara. Puse el ipod a todo volumen y comencé a hacer mis tareas, intentando no ver cada vez que cerraba los ojos el trasero de Sasuke; duro y firme. Me mordí el labio inferior; en un acto reflejo y sonreí ante mi falta de decoro.

Risueña y sin perder la sonrisa, continué con mis labores.

….

-Sakura; la cena; deliciosa. Tienes unas manos de oro.- Itachi; partía el pan con sus manos y mojaba trozos de él; en la salsa que había hecho para la cena.- Bendito el hombre que se case contigo.

-Sakura tiene novio.- Hinata, suspiró y me miró con picardía bebiendo un sorbo de agua.

-¿A si? ¿Y quién es? ¿Lo conozco?.- Itachi dejó de comer para mirar a Hinata con suspicacia.

-Si. Nunca imaginarias quien es él.

Itachi cerró los ojos y una sonrisa emergió de sus labios perfectos.

-¿Y bien? ¿lo adivinas?

Él negó con la cabeza y prosiguió con el pan y la salsa.

-Iba a decir una tontería.- dijo a duras penas; con los carrillos llenos de pan.

-Dila.- sugirió Hinata.- Quizás no te alejas demasiado.

Miró a Sasuke que comía en silencio, ajeno a la conversación.

-Sasuke- farfulló.

Se oyeron fuertes toses y Hinata se levantó para darle fuertes golpes a su hermano en la espalda.

A mí se me escapó un plato; ya que estaba fregando, y éste se partió en mil pedazos.

Sasuke se levantó como pudo, y se sirvió un vaso de agua asestándole una mirada furibunda a su hermano Itachi.

-Casi me lo cargo. Fíjate lo que acabo de decir. Eso me pasa por decir en voz alto mis pensamientos.

-Es Inari; el padre de Karin…cof, cof, cof… - Sasuke; le dirigió una mirada envenenada a su hermano.- ¿de dónde has sacado la idea que podía ser yo?.- Siseaba entre dientes; como una maldita víbora que era.

Itachi no lo hizo caso a a su hermano y siguió el jueguito conmigo.

-Vaya, vaya…vaya..Nuestra Sakurita tiene un hombre que la haga jadear…

-¡Itachi!.-grité.

Levantó el trasero de la silla y llevó el plato al fregadero. Me miró divertido y me guiñó un ojo.

-¿Qué te parece Sasuke? ¡Furia de Titanes! El padre contra el yerno.- comenzó a reír sonoramente y aparecieron los colores en mi rostro de nuevo.- No te sonrojes; Sakura. Me alegro por ti; de verdad. Pero creo que Inari es algo mayor para ti.

Itachi acarició una de mis mejillas y se marchó a grandes zancadas.

El timbre sonó y Sasuke se reclinó en mesa mientras yo seguía fregando los platos.

-¿No piensas abrir?.- preguntó.

Lancé una de mis miradas asesinas y Hinata que nos miraba silenciosa; marchó a abrir la puerta, sin omitir una sola palabra.

-No me trates como tu puta criada; Uchiha.- Le advertí con el cepillo de lavar los platos; zarandeándolo. Varias chispas de espuma se esparcieron por su rostro y me llevé la mano a la boca divertida.

-Es lo que eres ¿no?.- soltó el imbécil.

-¿Sasuke?

Karin.

¡Biennnnn! ¡Sakura! Ya estamos todos.

Bajé la cabeza y me dediqué a mi tarea mientras que oía como se chupaban la boca aquellos dos.

Me sentí incomoda. Pero ellos tenían toda la casa para frotarse, magrearse y babearse. ¿Por qué tenían que hacerlo delante mío?

-¡Ups!.- Hinata entró en la cocina y Sasuke se separó de " su lapa"; para cogerla por la cintura y llevársela a Dios sabe dónde.

Antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta; Karin se volvió.

-Sakura.

Giré mi rostro.

Era Karin. Se dirigía a mi, en un tono moderado. Aquello era muy extraño.

-Dentro de un rato vendrá papá a verte.- Una leve sonrisa, se dibujó en los labios de Karin y yo la imité.

¡Inari vendría verme!

…

Los días fueron pasando sin ninguna pena y con mucha gloria.

Inari venia a verme todas las noches; acompañado de su hija o bien volvía a buscarla; después del audible revolcón con Sasuke.

A veces; me sorprendía con el oído pegado a la pared, escuchando los jadeos de ella.

Sí; Lo sé. Soy una pervertida; pero es que estaba completamente achicharrada, quemada, caliente…¿ que mas adjetivos podía utilizar?

Todas las malditas noches tenía que escuchar como antes de que Inari viniera a verme, o al mediodía, o a la tarde, los grititos de placer de su hija; mientras el poderoso falo de Sasuke Uchiha la envestía con fuerza.

Me daba pura envidia.

Me imaginaba que algún día, Inari, se posicionaría encima de mi cuerpo y me poseería con la demencia con la que Sasuke le hacía el amor a Karin.

Los golpes con el cabecero de la cama sobre la pared; ya eran de vergüenza torera.

Mi habitación de descanso estaba justo al lado de la de él; por deseo expreso de Hinata que estaba en la continúa y aquello estaba llevándome a la locura sexual.

A veces mis breves encuentros con Inari se reducían a tenues caricias que eran interrumpidas por la aparición de su hija con el estúpido de Sasuke que buscaba con su mirada algún signo de lujuria en mis ojos esmeraldas.

-Vamos a celebrar.- susurro una noche de viernes; mientras cogía mis manos y las llevaba a sus labios, con deliciosa ternura.

-¿Qué?.- pregunté ansiosa, mientras escuchaba los pasos de su hija y Sasuke que se paraban ante nosotros.

-Cuando quieras nos vamos; papá.- dijo Karin, de manera escueta.

Mi relación con ella se había vuelto más cordial. Totalmente lo contrario que con Sasuke; que cada día que pasaba estaba mas y mas imposible.

-Karin. …Me preguntaba si serias tan amable de…- Inari no acabó la frase; dejando a su hija que la terminara; mirando mis ojos amablemente.

-Venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños; Sakura. Es este fin de semana.

Sonreí a Karin y asentí ligeramente sin mirar si quiera a Sasuke.

-Será un honor. Muchas gracias Karin.- me levanté del sofá donde estábamos sentados Inari y yo, y le dí un fuerte abrazo que ella imitó.

-Toma.- me susurró ella en el oído mientras notaba como me metía algo en el bolsillo de la bata de hacer las tareas.- Envuélvete de bombón para papá; le encantará.

La miré ruborizada y ví como se marchaban; no sin antes saborear los labios de Inari; haciéndome caer en el precipicio de placer.

Cuando cerré la puerta y volví mi rostro; Sasuke ya no estaba y saqué de mi bolsillo el paquetito que Karin me había metido allí.

Subí las escaleras para tener un poquito de intimidad y entré en mi habitación; desenvolví aquel paquetito.

Me quedé congelada.

Era un body de lo más escandaloso.

Me reí ; recordando la frase de Karin "Envuélvete de bombón para papá"

Quité mis ropas con anticipación desesperada, y me embutí aquel body que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

Miré mi cuerpo virgen en el espejo de cuerpo entero y me ruboricé.

Solté mi cabello; que llevaba recogido en una maltrecha coleta y acerqué mi cuerpo al espejo para observarme mejor; Estaba realmente sexy.

Me miré de costado, de frente, por detrás. Calcé también unos tacones que tenia por debajo de la cama perdida y entonces oí un carraspeo.

Joder…no….

La puerta de la habitación no estaba totalmente cerrada….y allí estaba Sasuke, con los labios fruncidos en una expresión que no supe descifrar y el cuerpo tenso.

-¿Qué mierdas haces ahí como un pasmarote Uchiha?¡ Largo!.- le grité; mientras caminaba hasta la puerta e intentaba cerrarla. Sus fuertes manos me lo impidieron y me encontré en una desastrosa situación; con Sasuke, vestida de guerra y en mi habitación.

-Llevas razón.- susurró con la voz pastosa; casi ronca, mirándome como un poseído.-No sé lo que hago mirándote como un pasmarote…- alargo su brazo a mi cintura y antes de que me diera cuenta sus labios abarcaron los míos en un beso voraz….

* * *

><p>Continuará.<p>

**¡Hola! Jaja nahh no se lo esperaban ¿cierto? Lamento mi tardanza pero las cosas aquí en mi estado están cada vez peores, no hace más de tres días hubo una balacera en la esquina de la casa de mi mama, mataron a un muchacho… Joder me dio mucho miedo, pero gracias a Dios estoy bien yo y mi familia. Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que me mandaron sus mps para saber si me encontraba bien., de verdad les agradezco mucho su preocupación. **

**Dejando de lado eso, espero y hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Adiós.**

**Besiitos**

**Betsy~Song Hyo Woonk~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer: **El trama de la historia le pertenece a** SisterCullen **y solo unos leves cambios a mí. Los personajes le pertenecen a** Masashi Kishimoto, **solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas**.**

El personaje de **Takeshi Haruno** le pertenece a **Emiita-sempai**, quien me dio su consentimiento para agregarlos en esta maravillosa historia.

**N/A: ¡Hello! B**ueno eso se escucho muy fresa. Lamento mi demora y no la justificare ya que ya la mayoría sabe mis respuesta así que no las diré, ¿Para qué? Creo fervientemente que eso está de más. Bueno realmente les agradezco su infinito apoyo prestado, ustedes han estado en las buena, en las malas y en las peores conmigo realmente y se los digo de todo corazón gracias, por todo su tiempo, su comprensión. Les diré, oficialmente me retiraré de Fanfiction con **esta cuenta**, pero que quede claro antes de que eso suceda terminare cada una de las historias ya sea con la ayuda de sus respectivas autoras o sola como lo hice con Esta vez sí. Bueno sin nada más que agregar me retiro que pasen un excelente día.

* * *

><p><strong>MY LOVE IS OVER<strong>

**En el capítulo anterior:**

La puerta de la habitación no estaba totalmente cerrada….y allí estaba Sasuke, con los labios fruncidos en una expresión que no supe descifrar y el cuerpo tenso.

-¿Qué mierdas haces ahí como un pasmarote Uchiha?¡ Largo!.- le grité; mientras caminaba hasta la puerta e intentaba cerrarla. Sus fuertes manos me lo impidieron y me encontré en una desastrosa situación; con Sasuke, vestida de guerra y en mi habitación.

-Llevas razón.- susurró con la voz pastosa; casi ronca, mirándome como un poseído.-No sé lo que hago mirándote como un pasmarote…- alargo su brazo a mi cintura y antes de que me diera cuenta sus labios abarcaron los míos en un beso voraz….

* * *

><p><strong>-Capitulo 8-<strong>

Muy lejos de ser un beso tímido; sentí como la boca de Sasuke apresó la mía a cámara lenta…todo me pareció muy lento; casi mágico.

Aparté aquella loca idea de la cabeza y sin cerrar los ojos ví como sus rasgos, usualmente en tensión delante de mi persona; se suavizaban y sus facciones se relajaban.

Buscó paso entre mis dientes para capturar mi lengua y en el momento que la rozó, sentí algo extraño. Mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente; como si mi cerebro quisiera embriagarse de aquel momento tan sensorial.

Noté como sus manos se aprisionaban más en mi cintura y me deleité de un ligero vaivén de sus caderas.

Estaba presa de algún tipo de embrujo que no tardó en desaparecer…

…Mis miles de neuronas aquejadas por el asco a Sasuke Uchiha comenzaron a mandar señales a mi cerebro…aquello no podía ser. ¡Era de auténticos locos! ¡Yo odiaba a Sasuke Uchiha y la cuestión era….que era reciproco!

Desenredé mi lengua de la suya e interrumpí un sensual jadeo que brotaba de sus labios….todo hay que decirlo: maravilloso.

Nos quedamos mirando un momento a los ojos; y entonces todo volvió a ser como era….

Mi mano fue hacia su rostro y él la interceptó por el camino. Elevé la rodilla, por mero reflejo, y le asesté un buen golpe en sus partes nobles y magníficamente bien dotadas; dado el duro miembro que palpé con mi duro hueso de la rótula.

Siseó algo entre dientes y se encogió cerrando los ojos de autentico dolor (debo suponer).

-¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacer una cosa así? ¡Largo de esta habitación; Uchiha! ¡Te lo exijo!

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y cogí unas de las mantas de cachemira con las que me tapaba por las noches. Me cubrí.

Al tiempo que Sasuke se enderezaba; pude ver sus mejillas encendidas y sus labios hinchados de aquel beso.

Llevé mi mano a los míos y los rocé; también estaban hinchados y casi adoloridos; pero era grato, casi placentero.

-Debo de estar loco.- sentenció; antes de darse la vuelta y salir por el umbral de la puerta, agitadamente.

Me senté en la cama y suspiré. ¿Por qué Sasuke me había besado?

Miré la puntilla del body sexy que llevaba puesto y suspiré; encontrando rápidamente la solución al enigma.

Sasuke se había puesto cachondo viéndome como una conejita del playboy….si; claro, como aquella que colgaba de la pared de su habitación; como si fuera aquel adolescente hormonado de hacia unos años…..

Me quité los zapatos y me dirigí hacia el lavabo; allí hice trizas aquella prenda y me duché intentando borrar las caricias de Sasuke por todo mi cuerpo.

…

**Sasuke Pov**

Había sido delicioso estar dentro de Sakura….

…aunque era solo su boca; me había sentido como en casa.

Sólo me faltó ver lucecitas y toda esa clases de cosas que uno vé cuando el beso es formidable.

Toqué mi falo mientras que cerraba la puerta de mi habitación suavemente.

Claro que las lucecitas las veía mi polla, cuando la vió de semejante guisa.

El corazón se me paró en el acto y no pude hacer otra cosa que sentir mi polla moverse en dirección ascendente y notar un leve cosquilleo en mis cojones.

Me había empalmado hasta el dolor viéndola a ella…a Sakura Haruno.

¿Cómo decir que Sakura forma parte de mí como mi corazón?

Ni yo mismo entendía aquello; pero así lo era.

El problema era ella….nunca me vió realmente como un chico con el cual pudiese relacionarse.

Siempre me vió como el niño rico ubicado en Kiwasaki….

….nunca me dio ni una sola oportunidad para conocerme. Nunca.

Siempre prejuzgado…siempre.

Claro que quizás yo tenga parte de culpa después de aquella fiesta de cumpleaños…..si; la fiesta en la que Hinata invitó por primera vez a Sakura.

_-He invitado a una chica nueva a tu cumpleaños Sasuke….es hija del exjefe de policía Haruno.- Hinata me miraba desde la puerta, mientras yo intentaba enderezar la primera corbata que me había puesto en la vida._

_-Muy bien Hinata. ¿Y que?.- La miré por el espejo y ví como hacia un mohín, de aquellos suyos._

_-Pensaba presentártela. Es muy bonita._

_Alcé una ceja y sonreí._

_Había visto un par de brazos intentar contener a Hinata; mientras ésta hablaba y supuse rápidamente que debía de ser la chica a la que Hinata quería que conociese._

_Se escapó una carcajada por mi boca y giré mi cuerpo para dar paso a mi hermana._

_Abrí totalmente la puerta y allí escondida detrás del cuerpo de Hinata, se hallaba una chica de cabellos rosados; con la cabeza escondida._

_-¿Y bien; Hinata? Si no le dices a tu amiga que enderece el rostro no podrás presentármela._

_Me lo estaba pasando de aúpa._

_Me encantaba ver y sentir la reacción que producía en las mujeres de todas las edades; aquello era adrenalina para mi ego. No perdí la sonrisa y toqué la mano de la muchacha para infundirle un poco de valor._

_Ella retrocedió y subió el rostro para encontrarme con los ojos más maravillosamente tentadores que había visto en mi vida._

_Trastabillé un poco por la impresión y un jadeo involuntario, por la sorpresa se escapó de mis labios._

_-Es Sakura Haruno, Sasuke. Es mi amiga.- Mi hermana recalcó aquello con una obviedad apabullante. Era como decir, "esta totalmente prohibido que te acerques a ella en plan seductor"_

_-Hola Haruno.- logré decir, cuando encontré mi voz._

_-Sakura._

_Me encantó su voz; fue como música para mis oídos y casi cerré los ojos complacido._

_-¡Sasuke!_

_La voz de Ken Noda me sacó de la abducción a la que estaba siendo sometido y despegué a regañadientes los ojos de aquella carita de pura rosa._

_-Ken…._

_Miró a Sakura y la evaluó lentamente con la mirada._

_Pude ver el vestidito de volantes azul marino de terciopelo que llevaba puesto…parecía una muñequita._

_Sus pies estaban tapados por unas también azules manoletinas y su cabello lo semirecogia una finísima diadema también del mismo tejido._

_-¿Gallinita nueva en el corral, Uchiha?_

_Ella lo miró con gesto de horror y luego miró mi rostro; interrogante._

_-No Ken. Es amiga de mi hermana. _

_Ken soltó una gran carcajada y acarició levemente el cabello de aquella deliciosa jovencita de ojos esmeraldas._

_-Cuando tengas unos años mas ….seguro que la ves en posición vertical y jadeando…._

_Hinata sujetó la mano de Sakura y corrió hacia las escaleras horrorizada._

_-Eres muy cruel, Ken.- apreté la mandíbula con fuerza y no le dí un puñetazo porque no quería echar a perder mi fiesta de cumpleaños._

_-¿Es mentira o que? Me han dicho que esta semana le ha tocado a Ume, la semana pasada le tocó a Nadeshiko…. Si sigues asi, te follaras a todo Kiwasaki antes de las navidades….hay que ir pensando en las jóvenes promesas. Esa chica va a ser una belleza potencial…diferente; pero presumiblemente muy, muy follable._

_Apreté los puños con fuerza y cerré la puerta de mi habitación caminando por el pasillo sin prestar atención a la palabrería del tal Noda._

_-¡Eh! ¡Sasuke, espera!.- oí su reclamo pero no le hice ni puto caso._

_Tomé las escaleras y bajé con paso ágil._

_Menuda fiestecita me habían organizado…_

_El próximo Septiembre ingresaría en la Universidad y eso era todo un acontecimiento._

_Volvería al acabar los semestres; y ya nada sería como antes._

_Pude oír a mi hermano Itachi gritar y sofocar un grito con mi nombre al bajar las escaleras._

_Reí y me sentí más importante de lo que era….muy importante._

_Papá y mamá no estaban; nos habían dado carta blanca para " casi todo" y siempre podían preguntarle a Hinata; ya que nosotros nunca haríamos nada que hiriese la sensibilidad de nuestra hermana pequeña._

_Busqué con la mirada a mi hermana y a su linda compañera…pero no me dio tiempo a terminar la búsqueda._

_-Sasuke…._

_Aquella era como decirme "__**Estoy caliente; fóllame**__"_

_Era Ume; la de turno. Pero en realidad allí se hallaban todas…mirándose con una ira infinita….¡Ji! todo por mí._

_-Hola nena._

_Sus labios buscaron los míos, y con un deseo turbador succionó mi lengua, invitándome claramente a una buena chupada._

_Una sonrisa lujuriosa apareció en sus labios al despegarse de los míos, alzó una ceja y acercó a una muchacha joven, que se hallaba allí seria y terriblemente colorada._

_-Mira. Esta es Ami y…._

_Se inclinó hacia mi oído y su deseo me hizo abrir los ojos como platos._

_-¿Estás segura?_

_Ume miró a su amiga y ensanchó mas su boca, si cabía._

_-Totalmente._

_Tragué en seco y pensé algo rápido._

_-Sube a la habitación de invitados después del brindis; con tu amiga….- me relamí los labios.- lo pasaremos bien._

_Ella se acercó nuevamente y acarició con energía mi verga dura y envenenada con el deseo de sus palabras._

_Miré hacia el resto de los invitados, para ver si alguien se había percatado de aquella caricia consumada de Ume._

_Y allí estaban; los de ella._

_Sus ojos habían adquirido un duro matiz y elevó un poco su labio; aquel labio lleno y hermoso, en una mueca de repulsión._

_Sentí mi rostro arder, bajé mi mirada aturdido y avergonzado._

_-Sasuke…ven; quiero presentarte a alguien.- me cogieron de un brazo y me llevaron con ellos. Lo agradecí e intenté no pegarme más a una mujer en toda la noche._

_Después del brindis tendría la oportunidad de hacer aquello que me había expuesto Ume…_

…

_-¡Un brindis por el médico que va a desembragar mas, en la Universidad!_

_Alguien dijo ¡Bestia, hay oídos vírgenes por aquí!_

_Me reí e intenté no buscar con la mirada a mi hermana y su amiga._

_Brindamos todos y entonces caminé hacia la habitación de invitados._

_Cuando abrí la puerta; tiré la chaqueta al suelo ensimismado._

_Ume ya había comenzado a desnudar a Ami . La estaba besando y acariciando; mientras que la morena echaba hacia atrás la cabeza y gemía._

_En aquella camita de noventa centímetros aquellas dos putitas se retorcían devorándose la una a la otra._

_Ume me miró en el momento que acariciaba con su lengua el clítoris de la que se hacía llamar Ami y me hizo un gesto para sumarme a la fiesta._

_Quité mis ropas con nerviosismo y erecto como estaba puse mi falo a la altura de la boca de la morena que gemía como una puta gata en celo._

_Fue la mamada más impresionante de mi vida._

_Y también la follada…por delante, por detrás, a una a otra….pensaba que me iba a morir de gusto; cuando me cansaba de un coñito; pasaba al otro, para embriagarme de nuevo en el placer. Exploté varias veces y rendido las mandé a paseo mientras me estiraba en la cama con una sonrisa de lobo… ¡Menuda despedida!_

_A tientas busqué los calzoncillos por el piso y al no encontrarlos; prendí la luz._

_Me los puse y volví hacia el catre deshecho…._

_Dí un respingo al ver una sombra escondida detrás del armario._

_-¿Quién coño eres y que haces ahí?_

_Tragué en seco._

_Los golpes en la puerta me hicieron dar un respingo._

_-¿Sasuke?.- la voz de Hinata me hizo llevarme las manos al cabello y desordenarlo más de lo que estaba normalmente.- ¿Has visto a Sakura?_

_Cerré los ojos lentamente y comprendí._

_- Se ha empezado a encontrar mal y le he dicho que se quedara a dormir…debería estar ahí dentro. ¿Sasuke?_

_-No aquí no está. Quizás la haya llevado alguien a casa de su padre, Hinata…._

_-Bien; esperaré mañana para llamarla._

_Antes de llegar al armario; ella dio un paso hacia delante y ví su rostro._

_Estaba lleno de lágrimas y ruborizado hasta la raíz de su cabello._

_-Debiste avisar.- comencé._

_Achicó los ojos y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta. La cogí del brazo antes de que girara el pomo y me apoyé sobre ella._

_-Déjame salir…._

_-Hibata piensa que estas con tu padre en tu casa. Tendría que llevarte._

_-Prefiero irme andando…_

_Me reí…Takeshi Haruno vivía muy lejos de mi casa._

_-Vives a 15 minutos en coche; es muy tarde, tu padre se asustará._

_-No. Déjame marcharme._

_-Oye…lo que has visto u oído…_

_-Quedará grabado en mi hasta que me muera…pero no te preocupes; no le diré nada a nadie…si es eso lo que te preocupa._

_Solté un bufido, dejando escapar el aire; completamente relajado._

_-Gracias._

_Quise acariciarle el rostro y ella palmeó mi mano; con una viva mueca de repulsión._

_-No te atrevas a tocarme. Me das asco. Eres repúgnate._

_Aquello me hirió y me acerqué aún más a ella._

_-¿Tan ingenua eres? ¿Qué no sabes lo que pasa entre un hombre y una mujer?.- alcé una ceja interrogante._

_Apartó su mirada de mí y buscó el giro apropiado para abrir la puerta._

_-Me quiero largar. Ya._

_La miré; me había ganado el odio de aquella muchacha para el resto de mi vida._

…

No volví a ver a Sakura Haruno, después de mucho tiempo después.

Mamá necesitaba alguien que la ayudara en la casa y yo estaba finalizando la carrera.

Ya estaba liado con Karin y cuando la ví saludar a todos los miembros de mi familia con efusividad excepto a mi; todo me quedó bien claro. No había olvidado aquello… después de cinco años, todo seguía igual.

Todo menos ella; sus formas se habían vuelto más voluptuosas, su cabello estaba más largo y su rostro se había vuelto el de una mujer extremadamente bella…..

* * *

><p>…<strong>.Continuará…..<strong>

**Y aquí tiene el porqué Sakurita odia a Sasuke, ahh ya ven no se lo esperaban.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer: **El trama de la historia le pertenece a** SisterCullen **y solo unos leves cambios a mí. Los personajes le pertenecen a** Masashi Kishimoto, **el uso es sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas**.**

El personaje de **Takeshi Haruno** le pertenece a **Emiita-sempai**, quien me dio su consentimiento para agregarlos en esta maravillosa historia.

**N/A: ¡Hello! B**ueno eso se escucho muy fresa. Lamento mi demora y no la justificare ya que ya la mayoría sabe mis respuesta así que no las diré, ¿Para qué? Creo fervientemente que eso está de más. Bueno realmente les agradezco su infinito apoyo prestado, ustedes han estado en las buena, en las malas y en las peores conmigo realmente y se los digo de todo corazón gracias, por todo su tiempo, su comprensión. Les diré, oficialmente me retiraré de Fanfiction con **esta cuenta**, pero que quede claro antes de que eso suceda terminare cada una de las historias ya sea con la ayuda de sus respectivas autoras o sola como lo hice con Esta vez sí. Bueno sin nada más que agregar me retiro que pasen un excelente día.

* * *

><p><strong>MY LOVE IS OVER.<strong>

No volví a ver a Salura Haruno, después de mucho tiempo después.

Mamá necesitaba alguien que la ayudara en la casa y yo estaba finalizando la carrera.

Ya estaba liado con Karin y cuando la ví saludar a todos los miembros de mi familia con efusividad excepto a mi; todo me quedó bien claro. No había olvidado aquello... Después de cinco años, todo seguía igual.

Todo menos ella; sus formas se habían vuelto más voluptuosas, su cabello estaba más largo y su rostro se había vuelto el de una mujer extremadamente bella…..

…..

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9.<strong>

Viernes noche.

La loca de Hinata está detrás de esa puerta aporreándola como una posesa. ¡No pienso dejar que me toque un pelo!

Después del altercado con Sasuke; casi no le he visto el pelo.

Cosa que es de agradecer. Cada vez que recordaba el ardor de sus labios en pos de los míos; sentía mi piel arder; como una lujuriosa de mierda.

Intentaba pensar en Inari y en aquella noche. Lo pasaría genial y quizás…sólo quizás y si todo salía como lo había previsto, me entregaría a la pasión, mucho más allá de aquellos besos que me dejaban extasiada.

-¡Sakura!

Bufé. ¿Era tan difícil que Hinata entendiera un "no"?

Abrí la puerta y puse los ojos en blanco. Tenía unas tenacillas en una mano y el cofre completo de la Señorita Pepis en la otra.(Utensilios de maquillaje, brochas, borlas…)

-Te lo voy a decir sin herir tus sentimientos. ¿vale Hinata-chan? ¡NO!.

La muy malvada hizo un puchero con su boquita impecablemente maquillada y yo la miré con una ceja alzada.

-Quiero que estés perfecta….¿no lo entiendes? Eres la chica que sale con el padre de Karin y hoy es su cumpleaños. Debes dar una buena impresión Sakura. No puedes ir de cualquier manera. ¿Quieres dejar mal a Inari?

Me quedé mirando a Hinata y ella asintió con una perversa sonrisa. ¿Tanto se notaba que había derribado todas mis barreras? Por lo visto si. Asi era.

Comenzó a reír. Y me ofreció con su brazo, que sentara mi trasero en uno de los taburetes del servicio.

-¿Va a venirte a buscar?.- preguntó la pequeña, mientras separaba mechones del nido de pájaros que tenía en la cabeza.

Negué y ella sonrió.

-Vendrás con nosotros. Hoy serás como la Cenicienta…..pero la magia no se acabará a las doce de la noche…..

Bufé.

-Hinata. Mañana tengo un dia muy duro aquí. ¿Crees que me voy a quedar hasta que salga el sol con Inari? Me es técnicamente imposible.

La risa de Hinata dio un vuelco a mi corazón.

-Hemos hablado los chicos y yo….Creemos que te mereces esto y lo tendrás. Mañana no tienes que venir Sakura. Puedes bailar hasta que te duelan los pies esta noche, porque la magia no se acabará..

Sonreí a la imagen del espejo que me peinaba y me dejé hacer.

Era maravillosa…mi pequeña y dulce Hinata….

…..

-¡Guau Sakura! Yo sé de alguien que se le van a clavar los dientes en el suelo cuando te vea….estas increíble. Sonreí a Itachi y dí una vueltecita para exhibirme delante de él y de mi amiga In.

-Todo el mérito lo tiene Hinata…..Ha sido un trabajo arduo; pero al final ha logrado su objetivo.

-¿Objetivo, Sakura?.- Ino miraba el vestido ceñido a mi cuerpo de palabra de honor azul marino y suspiraba.- Pareces una Diosa. Muy en el estilo del pavellon de deportes; en la fiesta de hace unas semanas; cuando conociste a Inari. Creo que lo dejaras impresionado…muy impresionado.- Se acercó a mi y susurró en mi oído.- ¿Lista para perder la virginidad?

Le sonreí abiertamente.

-Lista.

Comenzamos a reír como dos adolescentes, bajo la atenta mirada de Itachi Mi cabello rosado marcado en suaves ondas. Recorría mi espalda y mi escote, haciendo los rasgos de mi rostro más dulces.

Hinata había enmarcado mis ojos y pómulos de una manera intensa. Dejando los labios en un segundo plano, dándole un pequeño toque con brillo labial.

Las sandalias; como dos estiletes, hacían mis piernas interminables y casi rozaban la sensualidad. Me encontraba cómoda y lo más importante; sexy. Muy sexy para Inari.

Las pisadas de Hinata nos hicieron volvernos y vimos su graciosa figura en el umbral de la puerta de la entrada, ya que todos estábamos esperándola en el jardín.

Su ceño se frunció y buscó a alguien con la mirada.

-¿Y Sasuke?

-¿Sasuke?.- casi salté cuando oí su nombre.-¿No está con Karin?.- pregunté intentando sonar indiferente.

-No. No quedamos en eso con él. Decidimos salir todos juntos de casa…no entiendo como no está aquí todavía…

-Lo llamaré.- Itachi buscó el móvil en su bolsillo y se apartó un poco del grupo.

-Estas monísima, Hinata. Ese conjunto de traje pantalón te queda espectacular.- La halagó Ino.

-Gracias.- dijo despreocupadamente.-Espero encontrarme con el hombre de mi vida esta noche.- dijo con petulancia.

Ino y yo nos miramos y sonreímos abiertamente.

Itachi llegó con el móvil en la mano y con gesto enfadado.

-Sasuke irá después….- espetó hosco mirando a su hermana Hinata.

Ella corrió hacia él, dando pequeños saltitos y pudo escuchar cómo le susurraba " ¿Qué ocurre?" La contestación de Itachi me la perdí. Pero tampoco debía de interesarme demasiado. No tendría que soportar estar en un pequeño espacio con Sasuke Uchiha y eso ya era lo bastante bueno para mis nervios, como para preocuparme de lo que ocurría con él.

Subimos al auto y nos dirigimos a casa de Inari.

Yo con la sonrisa en los labios en el asiento de detrás del Jeep de Itachi y Hinata a mi lado, seria y taciturna. ¿Qué le ocurría?

…

Al llegar a la casa de Inari, la tensión acumulada en el coche desapareció.

El aire llegó a mis pulmones y la suave brisa que ondeaba las ramas de los arboles me envolvió.

Era como estar en casa.

Suspiré al ver las lucecitas que colgaban entre los arboles del jardín y el bullicio de la gente que allí se hallaba.

Las mesas circulares adornadas con unas pequeñas velas en el centro; daban un aire de bosque animado. Esperando ver en cualquier momento algún tipo de duende o alguna ninfa dorada.

Caminamos hacia el jardín y las caras se volvieron para sonreír a los Uchiha, que iban detrás mío.

Busqué a Inari con la mirada. Con el corazón encogido y aquella mariposas en el estomago que volaban nerviosas cada vez que lo veía o pensaba en él.

Sonreí de dicha al distinguir su cabeza entre varias.

Era alto. Debía alcanzar el metro noventa. Casi de la misma altura que Sasuke. ¡Sasuke! ¿Quién se acordaba ya del Uchiha petulante?.

Perdí la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Cuando giró su rostro levemente y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos; sonrió complacido. Muy complacido. Repasó mi cuerpo al detalle y por ultimo sus ojos verde oliva descansaron en los míos; dejando con la palabra en la boca al que le hablaba y dando grandes zancadas hacia mí.

Sus manos envolvieron las mías y las llevó a su boca; y sentí la caricia previa de aquella barba suave que mantenía perfecta. Sus lengua invadió sus labios para lamerlos y entonces besó mi mano con autentica adoración.

-No podías estar más perfecta.- Susurró; sin dejar de mirarme.- Eres el sueño de un hombre convertido en realidad…

Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada. Aquello me sobrepasaba. Estaba en una maldita nube y aquel hombre me tenía en un puto pedestal.

¡Era feliz! ¡Muy feliz!

Su mano viajó hasta mi cintura y caminamos sorteando a varios invitados. Vislumbré a Karin que yacía en una de las mesas fumando y con la ira temblando en sus ojos.

Al verme se levantó rápidamente y fue hacia nosotros tirando el cigarrillo con nerviosismo.

-¿Han venido contigo los Uchiha, Sakura. Ha venido Sasuke?

La miré con precaución y acerqué mi rostro al suyo para darle un beso y felicitarla por su aniversario.

- Felicidades Karin. No. Sasuke no ha venido con nosotros. Si quieres saber más. Habla con Itachi.

Ella me sonrió y dio un saltito, haciendo que sus bucles color fresa danzaran divertidos.

La seguí con la mirada y mis ojos viajaron hacia los de su padre; que la miraba con preocupación.

-Mi hija está ciega si cree que ese hombre la ama. Pero quiero que aprenda de sus errores y se haga fuerte. No quiero tenerla en una jaula de cristal; quiero que vuele. Pero lo que no estoy dispuesto a permitir es que nadie le corte las alas.

Lo miré seria y comprendí enseguida lo que aquellas palabras envolvían.

-Ven.- dijo.-Quiero enseñarte la casa.

Me apretó mas entre sus brazos y me guió con orgullo hacia el interior de la casa.

Apenas habíamos ascendido varios peldaños hacia el interior de la gran casa, cuando el fuerte sonido de unos neumáticos en el asfalto, nos hicieron volvernos.

Inari soltó mi cintura, para hacer posesión de la mano y avanzar hacia el dueño del coche que había hecho tanto sonido en el pavimento.

Yo antes de llegar a la altura del principio del jardín; ya no tenía ninguna duda. Había sido Sasuke Uchiha. Con aquellas mercedes benz que llevaba a paseo como si fuera un puto loco y quisiera desparramar sus sesos por cualquier carretera.

La grácil figura de Karin fue hacia él .

Sentí como Inari se tensaba a mi lado. Sasuke había despreciado a Karin, apartándola a un lado y buscaba como a un poseso a alguien entre la multitud.

Miré a Inari, esperando su reacción; pero se quedó allí parado, apretando la mandíbula fuertemente.

-Te está buscando a ti.- dijo con la voz ronca.

Yo lo miré con diversión y casi reí ante aquella afirmación tan tajante.

-¿A mi? No….no lo creo…

-Sakura mi amor….¿No te has dado cuenta?

Lo miré profundamente a los ojos y pude ver sufrimiento en ellos.

Sentimos una presencia a nuestro frente y unos jadeos cansados y molestos.

-Suéltala.- Aquella voz….

Inari dejó de mirarme y plantó cara al inmaduro de Sasuke que….

Tragué en seco al mirarlo.

Su cabello despeinado aún lo estaba más que de costumbre, sus mejillas estaban arreboladas de rubor, sus labios abiertos, inquietos, por respirar también por la boca y aquella manera de vestir, que era un pecado para cualquiera que tuviera ojos y fuese una mujer.

Los pantalones se le ceñían a los muslos y caderas; dando fuerza a su personalidad, camisa blanca, tan pegada que podía estallar y aquella corbata fina que cualquier fémina soñaría con arrancar.

Tragué más de dos veces con la garganta seca, al inspeccionar su cuerpo por completo; y de repente como si fuera un recortable lo recordé en pelotas en su habitación. Me sentí arder y mi vista se nubló.

-¿Quién eres tú para decirme que la suelte? ¿Eres el novio de mi hija, no? ¿Qué derecho tienes sobre ella?

Sasuke me dirigió una mirada rápida, de tristeza y abrió la boca de nuevo, pero esta vez para romper en pequeños trozos mi corazón.

-Sakura…espero que me perdones algún dia por esto. Pero debes de ir a ver a la madre de Karin al psiquiátrico. Por favor. Te ruego que lo hagas. No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte toda la vida.

No sabía que me pasaba. ¿Qué quería decir con aquello?

-¿Qué tiene que ver Nadeshiko en esto… Uchiha?

Miré horrorizada el rostro de Inari y luego alternativamente el de Sasuke.

Desolada.

-Ve a ver a tu padre Sakura. Insistió en venir a contártelo él mismo. Pero yo le quité esa idea de la cabeza. ..

-Yo te acompaño Sakura.

-¡No!.- bramó Sasuke, dando dos pasos hacia nosotros.- Ni se te ocurra. ¿Quieres terminar de matar a Takeshi Haruno?

Inari soltó mi mano como si quemara y me miró como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-¿Eres hija de Takeshi Haruno?

-Si….

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>C<span>**_ontinuará….

**¿Qué cosas ocurrirán ahora? ¿Se revelaran secretos que mejor era mantenerlos así? ¿Por qué Inari soltó a Sakura como si quemara al enterarse que era hija de Takeshi Haruno? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué tanta preocupación de parte de Sasuke hacia Sakura?**

**Buenas noches/madrugada, son exactamente las 12:044 am aquí en Veracruz, México. Bueno espero y les haya gustado este capítulo. Casi no he andado por estos rumbos porque mi papá ha estado grave, así que será difícil que me vean por acá. Otra cosa también es que primeramente Dios dentro de unas semanas cumplo 18 años, yujuu el 07 de agosto, ¿Quién de ustedes me regalara un ficc SasuSaku o un ficc NejiHina? Jaja como se los había dicho mi mente es algo pervet XDD bueno sin nada más que decir su servidora se retira. Y muchas gracias a aquellas chicas/os que me mandaron sus mp´s preguntando si me encontraba bien. Adiós.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer: **El trama de la historia le pertenece a** SisterCullen **y solo unos leves cambios a mí. Los personajes le pertenecen a** Masashi Kishimoto, **el uso es sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas**.**

El personaje de **Takeshi Haruno** le pertenece a **Emiita-sempai**, quien me dio su consentimiento para agregarlos en esta maravillosa historia.

**N/A: ¡Hello! B**ueno eso se escucho muy fresa. Lamento mi demora y no la justificare ya que ya la mayoría sabe mis respuesta así que no las diré, ¿Para qué? Creo fervientemente que eso está de más. Bueno realmente les agradezco su infinito apoyo prestado, ustedes han estado en las buena, en las malas y en las peores conmigo realmente y se los digo de todo corazón gracias, por todo su tiempo, su comprensión. Les diré, oficialmente me retiraré de Fanfiction con **esta cuenta**, pero que quede claro antes de que eso suceda terminare cada una de las historias ya sea con la ayuda de sus respectivas autoras o sola como lo hice con Esta vez sí. Bueno sin nada más que agregar me retiro que pasen un excelente día.

* * *

><p><strong>MY LOVE IS OVER.<strong>

Sasuke me dirigió una mirada rápida, de tristeza y abrió la boca de nuevo, pero esta vez para romper en pequeños trozos mi corazón.

-Sakura…espero que me perdones algún día por esto. Pero debes de ir a ver a la madre de Karin al psiquiátrico. Por favor. Te ruego que lo hagas. No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte toda la vida.

No sabía que me pasaba. ¿Qué quería decir con aquello?

-¿Qué tiene que ver Nadeshiko en esto… Uchiha?

Miré horrorizada el rostro de Inari y luego alternativamente el de Sasuke.

Desolada.

-Ve a ver a tu padre Sakura. Insistió en venir a contártelo él mismo. Pero yo le quité esa idea de la cabeza. ..

-Yo te acompaño Sakura.

-¡No!.- bramó Sasuke, dando dos pasos hacia nosotros.- Ni se te ocurra. ¿Quieres terminar de matar a Takeshi Haruno?

Inari soltó mi mano como si quemara y me miró como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-¿Eres hija de Takeshi Haruno?

-Si….

…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10.<strong>

La voz de Karin me sacó del estado de trance en el que me hallaba sumida.

Mis ojos estaban vidriosos y un agujero enorme se me había formado en mi pecho.

Toda aquella información quería decir algo y yo sabía que Sasuke no daba punzadas sin hilo.

Busqué su rostro y me sentí desfallecer. Antes de caer como una muñeca rota al suelo, sus brazos me albergaron con cuidado y me llevaron hacia el asiento del copiloto de su coche.

Había podido oír durante el trayecto hacia éste, el murmullo de la gente y la voz nasal de Karin, increpando a Sasuke por marcharse de aquella manera conmigo. Exigiéndole explicaciones, que él omitió.

Encogida; me tapó con su chaqueta, y noté su mirada preocupada.

-¿Estás bien?.- preguntó, con un matiz dulce. Un matiz que no recordaba haber oído nunca.

-No lo sé, Sasuke. Ahora quiero ir a hablar con papá. ¿Papá conoce a Inari?.- pregunté por inercia. Aunque aquello me había quedado lo suficientemente claro.

Sasuke apretó el volante y miró hacia la carretera, arrancando automáticamente.

-Si.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?.- mi mente perdida; volvía a recolocarse como un cubo de Rubik.

-Desde que comencé a verlo interesado en ti. Al principio pensé que eras un simple capricho; pero iba pasando el tiempo y te veía más y mas encandilada. No me hubiera perdonado jamás que hubieras hecho una locura, de la que seguro te arrepentirías toda tu vida.

Lo miré con insistencia mientras conducía.

-Cuando hablas de locura. ¿Te refieres a acostarme con él? ¿A ser suya?

Sasuke pegó un frenazo en seco y me miró tenso.

-No solo es eso. Creo que no he podido evitar que te enamores de él…..

Cerré los ojos y me dí cuenta de cuanta verdad había en las palabras de Sasuke.

Volví a encogerme en el asiento y gemí. Unos segundos después; los brazos de Sasuke, me cobijaban por completo y sus manos acariciaban mi cabello.

-Ahhhh…Sakura.- susurró.- He sido un imbécil. Debía de haberte abierto los ojos de alguna manera. Aunque todo esto es mejor que te lo cuente tu padre.- Levanté la cabeza y lo miré con los ojos vidriosos. Había tanta ternura en aquellos fríos ojos azabaches que me estremecí.

-¿Mi padre? ¿Desde cuándo sabe papa que salgo con Inari?

-Desde que yo se lo he dicho.- Sus ojos no abandonaban los míos y sus brazos lejos de separarme de él; hacían el agarre más duro y fuerte.

-¿Y quién te da derecho…Sasuke?.- intenté zafarme de su abrazo; pero no pude.

-Él no merece tu amor. Sakura. No lo merece, créeme.

-¿Y quién lo merece? No ha habido nadie que me haga sentir lo que ha hecho él. Nadie. ¿Ahora qué va a ser de mí?

Sasuke se despegó de mí lentamente y suspiró.

-Vamos a tu casa. Tu papa te está esperando. Debe estar preocupado.

Arrancó el motor y volamos hacia mi casa.

…

Al llegar al jardín de mi casa, pudimos ver con sorpresa como había otro coche aparcado enfrente de la casa.

Ambos. Sasuke y yo, reconocimos rápidamente el coche de Inari y avanzamos cogidos de la mano.

Con todo el amasijo de pensamientos que azotaban mi mente, me había dado cuenta que Sasuke me protegía como su fuera algo de su propiedad. Como si realmente le importara.

Ese pensamiento no curó el agujero que se había instalado en el centro de mi pecho; pero si lo hizo más liviano. Aquel que yo creía un enemigo natural por años, estaba acompañándome en aquellos duros momentos en los que no sabía si quiera lo que iba a ocurrir.

Le cedí las llaves a Sasuke y él abrió la puerta de la casa con sigilo.

Se oían voces increpándose y Sasuke me soltó la mano y avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia el lugar donde se hallaban las personas que emitían dichas voces.

A mi, el terror me paralizó. Pero como una pequeña muñeca automatizada, caminé lentamente por el gran pasillo pintando de amarillo.

Todavía seguía igual que mama lo había pintado. Intentando traer consigo luminosidad solar.

Papá no había cambiado el color y éste ya rozaba el marrón más que el amarillo.

-¡Como hayas tocado un pelo a mi hija, te juro que se te va a caer el pelo. Inari. Lo juro!

Las voces se oían cada vez con más fuerza; no sabía si por mi acercamiento a ellas o por que los propietarios de ellas; alzaban mas su timbre de voz.

-Desde luego si ha sido así, ella ya es lo suficiente mayorcita para saber lo que se hace. Si hubiera sabido quien era….no me hubiese fijado en ella nunca. Te lo aseguro.

-De todas maneras es una aberración. Deberías haberlo sospechado al menos.- Ahora era la voz de Sasuke la que se oía perfectamente, increpando.

-¿Y tú? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías, tú? Podías habérmelo advertido al menos. **Karin y Sakura son hermanas**. Debería matarte. Sé perfectamente cómo has tratado a mi hija, y ni mucho menos es como yo he tratado a Sakura. Así que no vengas ahora de héroe conmigo. Podías haber hecho las cosas de muchas maneras; manteniendo una confidencialidad conmigo y decirme la verdad. Yo…me hubiera apartado de ella. Quizás lo que me haya hecho fijarme en esa muchacha haya sido su semejanza a su madre…Nadeshiko.

Me paré en el umbral de la puerta. Estaban tan acalorados los tres, que no depararon en mi presencia.

_Dios mío…__**Karin es mi hermana, Mamá es la madre de Karin**__….ella es la mujer que está ingresada en el psiquiátrico…aquello que Sasuke me dijo era cierto. Debería de haberle hecho caso desde un principio…pero ahora…ahora todo era demasiado tarde para mi. _

En aquellos momentos mi dolor se convirtió en un odio descomunal hacia la figura de mi madre. Ella nos había abandonado para marcharse con Inari, ahora lo comprendía todo. Papá siempre me había dado evasivas con respecto a ese punto, pero ya todo el pastel estaba descubierto.

Y había tenido una hija…otra hija que había colmado de cariño y no le había faltado de absolutamente nada; gracias a la posición de su padre.

En cambio papa y yo nos habíamos quedado con las migajas de una breve convivencia y en el presente con la repugnante verdad que me palpitaba en las sienes; La mujer de Inari era mi madre….y yo amaba al marido de mi madre.

-Tú…- la voz no salía de mis cuerdas vocales. Miraba a Inari con intensidad. En su rostro; la fatiga y la decepción habían hecho mella en él. Su mirada verde, se perdió en la mía y por unos segundos maravillosos, creí ver algún atisbo de amor, pero creo que todo fue una maldita ilusión. – Tú eres el hombre por el que mamá nos abandonó. Tú….

-Sakura…-susurró. Paseando nervioso su ancha mano por la frente.

Noté la presencia de Sasuke a mis espaldas y sus largos y atléticos brazos me rodearon la cintura desde atrás.

- No indagues más en el dolor, Sakura. No merece la pena. Ya sabes todo lo que debes saber. ¿Qué sientes ahora?.- Sus palabras; en un cálido murmullo, me hicieron cerrar los ojos y divagar.

Había perdido a Inari para siempre. Me había enamorado del hombre equivocado; como hizo mi madre y ahora mi alma estaba hecha trizas por su culpa.

-Mañana me marcharé de Kiwasaki; me llevaré a Karin. No te preocupes por tu hija Takeshi; ella no ha tenido nada irreparable conmigo. Debes de estar tranquilo. Ahora; me marcho.

Ví como mi amor caminaba hacia el umbral de la puerta y al llegar a mi lado, me miró con tristeza. Mis ojos lloraban desconsolados y mi alma rota…herida, sangraba de una manera tan lacerante que al sentir los últimos pasos y el ruido de la puerta de la calle, gemí de dolor y me apreté al torso de Sasuke.

-Llévala a su habitación; hijo. Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho, sobre todo en lo referente a Sakura. Estaba equivocado contigo chico. Siempre te lo agradeceré.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Me cogió entre sus brazos y yo escondí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Abrió la puerta de mi habitación y me tendió cuidadosamente en la cama.

-Shhhh…no llores más; preciosa. Por favor.- susurró, apartando el cabello de mi rostro. Su mirada intensa recorrió todas líneas y las depresiones de mi rostro. Suspiró y dejó escapar una sonrisa que no le llegó a lo ojos.- ¿Qué podría hacer yo, para aliviar ese dolor…Sakura? Dime. ¿Qué podría hacer?

Estaba tan rota y desconsolada que no pensé con el raciocinio suficiente.

Alcé los brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y lo acerqué a mi rostro. Nos miramos unos segundos y él pareció comprender. Sus manos viajaron hacia las mías; que rodeaban su perfecto cuello, e intentó desenredarlas de su nuca.

Hice una mueca de dolor.

-Por favor Sasuke….por favor…. Bésame….

Noté como se tensaba y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Parecía librar una batalla interna descomunal. Los abrió de repente y sus ojos viajaron a mis labios. Los capturó y me besó con toda la pasión que yo requería en aquellos momentos.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

**Oh… Como pueden ver, muchas cosas se están resolviendo. ¿Acaso ustedes se imaginaban una realidad de ese tipo? Yo en lo personal nop. Bueno ando súper contenta mi viejo – alias mi papa- ya salió del hospital esta tarde. No del todo recuperado pero en lo que cabe bien, y eso es más que suficiente. Bueno les agradezco a todas aquellas que estuvieron preocupadas por mí, de antemano gracias. Bueno ¿Les gusto este capítulo? Si les gusto háganmelo saber con un hermoso reviewn, y si no de igual manera háganmelo saber. ****Otra cosa también es que primeramente Dios dentro de unas semanas cumplo 18 años, yujuu el 07 de agosto, ¿Quién de ustedes me regalara un ficc SasuSaku o un ficc NejiHina? Jaja como se los había dicho mi mente es algo pervet XDD bueno sin nada más que decir su servidora se retira. Y muchas gracias a aquellas chicas/os que me mandaron sus mp´s preguntando si me encontraba bien. Adiós.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamer: **El trama de la historia le pertenece a** SisterCullen **y solo unos leves cambios a mí. Los personajes le pertenecen a** Masashi Kishimoto, **el uso es sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas**.**

El personaje de **Takeshi Haruno** le pertenece a **Emiita-sempai**, quien me dio su consentimiento para agregarlos en esta maravillosa historia.

**N/A: ¡Hello! B**ueno eso se escucho muy fresa. Lamento mi demora y no la justificare ya que ya la mayoría sabe mis respuesta así que no las diré, ¿Para qué? Creo fervientemente que eso está de más. Bueno realmente les agradezco su infinito apoyo prestado, ustedes han estado en las buena, en las malas y en las peores conmigo realmente y se los digo de todo corazón gracias, por todo su tiempo, su comprensión. Les diré, oficialmente me retiraré de Fanfiction con **esta cuenta**, pero que quede claro antes de que eso suceda terminare cada una de las historias ya sea con la ayuda de sus respectivas autoras o sola como lo hice con Esta vez sí. Bueno sin nada más que agregar me retiro que pasen un excelente día.

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen.<strong>

_**Sakura trabaja en casa de los Uchiha, allí Sasuke le hace la vida imposible y se burla de ella en todo momento. **_

_**Sakura vive con su papá, que está condenado a una silla de ruedas por una bala perdida. La mamá de ella, los abandonó cuando ésta era muy pequeña y Sakura nunca más ha sabido de ella.**_

_**Irrumpe en escena Inari y se queda prendado de Sakura en cuanto la ve, en una fiesta del pueblo. Desde el minuto uno, él no esconde los sentimientos que le unen a ella y Sakura se sumerge en una espiral maravillosa de felicidad.**_

_**Sasuke esconde un secreto que Sakura no imagina. Está maravillado con la chica y muy a su pesar la ama en silencio. Se siente protector en la sombra y pese a que a ella le repugna, por una exposición poco recomendable que ella vio de su maestría sexual.**_

_**Inari se mete en los poros de Sakura y decide entregarse a él, pero esa misma noche, Sasuke le confiesa que él es el hombre por el que su mamá les abandonó a ella y a su padre. **_

_**Además; Sakura tiene una medio hermana que es Karin, la que últimamente había ocupado la cama de Sasuke…Sakura no entiende nada y cae en los brazos de Sasuke…..**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>MY LOVE IS OVER…..<strong>_

_**Capitulo 11.**_

-Llévala a su habitación; hijo. Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho, sobre todo en lo referente a Sakura. Estaba equivocado contigo chico. Siempre te lo agradeceré.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Me cogió entre sus brazos y yo escondí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Abrió la puerta de mi habitación y me tendió cuidadosamente en la cama.

-Shhhh…no llores más; preciosa. Por favor.- susurró, apartando el cabello de mi rostro. Su mirada intensa recorrió todas líneas y las depresiones de mi rostro. Suspiró y dejó escapar una sonrisa que no le llegó a lo ojos.- ¿Qué podría hacer yo, para aliviar ese dolor…Sakura? Dime. ¿Qué podría hacer?

Estaba tan rota y desconsolada que no pensé con el raciocinio suficiente.

Alcé los brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y lo acerqué a mi rostro. Nos miramos unos segundos y él pareció comprender. Sus manos viajaron hacia las mías; que rodeaban su perfecto cuello, e intentó desenredarlas de su nuca.

Hice una mueca de dolor.

-Por favor Sasuke….por favor…. Bésame….

Noté como se tensaba y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Parecía librar una batalla interna descomunal. Los abrió de repente y sus ojos viajaron a mis labios. Los capturó y me besó con toda la pasión que yo requería en aquellos momentos.

Sentí tan dentro de mí a Sasuke que me dio miedo, aquel beso que me estaba entregando, era tierno y enloquecedor. Cada caricia la convertía en un suspiro que emergía de sus labios y en la serenidad de su cuerpo comenzó a formarse dura y prieta la barra de su pesada masculinidad.

Jadeé, eso no era lo que yo necesitaba. No quería hacerme más daño de lo que ya soportaban mis hombros. Gemí cuando recordé a Inari y que era en sus brazos donde debía de estar recargándome en aquellos momentos, no en los de Sasuke. Comencé a sollozar rota por el dolor. Una daga fría había vuelto a cruzar mi corazón y me había hecho recordar lo siniestro de aquella situación. Inari era el marido de aquella persona que me lanzó al mundo y me abandonó junto a mi padre…lisiado.

Los labios de Sasuke me abandonaron y sus ojos escrutaron los míos. Estaban rojos, se veían pequeñas venas que surcaban el blanco de sus preciosos ojos azabaches. Apreté los ojos con fuerza al sentirme tan indefensa y dos lagrimas como puños se deslizaron por mis mejillas. Sasuke,me agarró por debajo de las axilas y me subió a su regazo, para pegarme a su pecho y mecerme como se hace con un niño pequeño. Comenzó a tararear algo que me dejó medio adormilada y no mucho rato después me habló.

-La culpa de todo la tengo yo. Tenía en mis manos parar esto muchísimo antes y no lo hice….

No hablé. ¿Para qué serviría?

Prefería oír a Sasuke, seguro que él tenía motivaciones suficientes para hacer lo que hizo..

-Te advertí, Sakura. Lo hice, pero tú nunca me escuchas…nunca me escuchaste. Creíste que lo hacía solo para fastidiar, cuando en realidad me estaba preocupando por tu salud mental…

Me apreté más contra su pecho. Suspiré e inhalé su dulce perfume, me pregunté qué marca de fragancia sería. Debía de hacer justicia, olía como Dios.

Sus manos recorrían mi espalda, acariciando de arriba abajo mi columna vertebral. Se sentía bien y me pregunté en aquellos momentos que hacia Sasuke Uchiha en mi habitación y haciendo de paño de lagrimas. Él no me soportaba y yo no lo soportaba a él. ¿Cierto?

Limpié mis lágrimas con ambas manos y alcé la cabeza para admirarlo. Era bello, sensual e incluso deseable. Pero nada se asemejaba en aquellos momentos a Inari, el único hombre del mundo por el que no debía de albergar sentimientos.

Los ojos de Sasuke estrellaron con los míos y nos perdimos en nuestras miradas durante unos instantes. Nuestras respiraciones cálidas, surgían por la boca e intercambiábamos nuestros alientos como si fuéramos unos amantes consolidados y apasionados.

Sonreí, levemente y él elevó una ceja, haciendo ese gesto que tanto odiaba.

-Ya tardaba demasiado en salir el Sasuke Uchiha que conozco. Dime… ¿el que me ha tenido todo este tiempo en brazos es una ilusión?

Él a duras penas sonrió y lo poco que lo hizo, fue de una manera tortuosa. Me sentí mal por él durante unos instantes, pero luego al ver que recompuso el gesto, amplié mi sonrisa para darle seguridad.

-Nunca has querido ver a "ese Sasuke", Sakura. Siempre has dado por hecho que soy un desquiciado del sexo y que te odio. ¿No?

-Más o menos.- susurré, bajando la mirada.- Hay algo en ti que me hace verte como un monstruo y ya sabes lo que es…yo tan solo era una niña y ver aquello, me traumatizó más de lo que supones….

Sasuke rió levemente

-Y tanto que lo hizo. ¡Dios, Sakura! ¡Eres virgen! Una especie en extinción sin duda…..

Me separé de él completamente y aparté mi trasero de sus piernas, quedando de pie frente a él.

-No comiences….no es un buen día para eso, Sasuke…justo cuando había encontrado a el hombre adecuado…- me quejé como una niña.

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar. Me cogió de ambos hombros y me sacudió con algo de fuerza. Su mirada era iracunda y la mueca de su boca era de asco…repugnancia.

-¡De todos los hombres del mundo, lo elegiste a él! ¿Por qué? ¡Nunca te has parado a mirar a tu alrededor! Quizás te hubieras dado cuenta que no tenias que andar muy lejos para encontrar a esa persona e incluso ese amor que procesas al extraño que hizo que tu madre os abandonara.

Alcé la mano como pude y lo abofeteé. No sé como lo hice, pero lo hice.

Sasuke se quedó paralizado unos momentos, jadeando y mirando mis labios …

…entonces me atacó la boca. Comiéndome viva, por todo y cada uno de los rincones de mi suave cavidad oral….¿Porque los besos de Sasuke me dejaban lánguida y a su merced? ¿Por qué me besaba si yo tan solo era la mucama que le recogía los papeles de sus corridas del suelo?

Pero su boca, su lengua y la manera que tenia de gruñir y gemir al unir sus labios a los míos me ponía caliente como una perra….me asqueé de mi misma y lo empujé con fuerza para que se alejase.

Me miró con intensidad antes de marcharse. Giré mi rostro para no verlo y entonces oí la puerta…

Me arrastré hacia mi cama y emití un grito con la almohada pegada a mi rostro. Los labios de Sasuke, la traición de Inari y el descubrimiento de la realidad me achicharraba. Dejando mi corazón atrincherado en un nudo de dolor sin mesura.

Me quité el vestido a duras penas y me aovillé en la cama con tan solo la ropa interior. Aquella que había preparado para que Inari me quitara con la boca. …Un nudo de dolor me presionó la boca del estomago y eché de menos la mano amiga que me había ofrecido Sasuke, abrazándome y acariciando mi dolor en todo momento desde el principio de la cruel verdad.

-Sasuke.- susurré.- ¿Por qué te has marchado?.- volví a preguntar al aire….- Te necesito.

Pegué un salto de la cama y como una desquiciada busqué el móvil dentro de mi bolso. Pulsé a la agenda y marqué su número con las manos temblorosas.

ÉL sólo descolgó y esperó que yo hablara…

-Sasuke…por favor…vuelve….te necesito.- susurré, presa de las lágrimas y la desesperación.

No me contestó. Colgó y me dejó esperando una respuesta que nunca llegaría.

Caminé hacia el lecho y me senté sobre él envolviendo las manos en mi rostro. No me percaté de su presencia. Sólo noté sus manos rozar las mías. Apartarlas de mi rostro y elevarme para mirarlo de frente y a los ojos. Debía de preguntarle a Sasuke como tenia aquella facilidad para meterse en mi habitación, aunque lo comprendí al ver la cortina moviéndose y la ventana completamente abierta.

Sus ojos vagaron por mi cuerpo. De la misma manera que lo hizo aquella vez que me pilló con el body de lencería que había comprado Karin para mí. Había hambre en los ojos de Sasuke, un hambre voraz que yo debía de saciar si quería que me acompañara aquella noche. Él me deseaba, Sasuke Uchiha me deseaba.

-No tienes idea de lo bella que eres y de lo que causas en mi…de lo que siempre has causado en mi…siempre, Sakura, desde que te ví la primera vez en aquella fiesta, antes de irme a la universidad. Aquella tierna niña con los ojos más impresionantes que he visto en mi vida. He buscado esa mirada en infinidad de mujeres, pero he sido un necio. Esos ojazos increíbles y su manera de mirar tan solo son de Sakura Haruno, mi bello tormento.

Todas aquellas palabras, eran para hacerme sentirme bien, estaba segura de ello, pero el brillo de sus ojos y la intensidad de su tono de voz, me hizo plantearme si todo aquello lo estaba diciendo tan solo para darme un poco de ego, dada mi situación.

Rogué que se callara y me elevé de puntillas para alcanzar aquellos labios perfectos y besarlos de la misma manera que él lo había hecho dos veces aquella noche.

Me apretó con fuerza, pegando mi torso al suyo. Había tan poca ropa en mi piel, que estoy segura que Sasuke notó como mis pezones se pusieron tan firmes como una barra de hierro.

Insegura, comencé a desabotonar su camisa con torpeza. Él se alejó de mis labios levemente para susurrar sobre ellos.

-Te ayudaré.- dijo de manera íntima. Su rostro se puso serio de pronto y acarició mis labios con su dedo índice.- ¿Estás segura….?

No le respondí. Mi manos fueron a su entrepierna y pude sentir toda su largura y su solemnidad. Cerré los ojos presa de un vértigo total. La pesada erección de Sasuke hizo estragos en mi cuerpo y al abrir los ojos, Sasuke no dudó mas, estrelló sus labios contra los míos con fuerza y alcanzó el cierre de mi sujetador…al separar el tejido de mis senos, su torso estaba tan desnudo como el mío, el roce fue mágico y explosivo…sentir su piel sobre mi piel, sus labios sobre los míos…..Sasuke me estaba devolviendo a la vida….

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

**Oh… ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gusto? En lo personal y mi escases de visión, debido a lo tarde que es, me encanto. ¿Se esperaban que Sasuke respondiera a su pedido después de que se hubiere ido? Lamento mi demora pero tengo dos trabajos, así que me es demasiado difícil coordinarlos con la escritura.**

**Hubo un revienw que me dejaron en el ficc de PRINCESITA, no se si lo han leído pero como dije antes estamos en México y todo mundo es libre de expresarse como mejor le venga en gana, si mi "Querida" amiga me dice que soy una mierda de escritora, y que le haga un favor al mundo dejando de escribir mierdas, que así lo crea, estamos en un país libre y todos podemos expresarnos como querramos.**

**Otra cosa también es que primeramente Dios dentro de unas semanas cumplo 18 años, yujuu el 07 de agosto, ¿Quién de ustedes me regalara un ficc SasuSaku o un ficc NejiHina? Jaja como se los había dicho mi mente es algo pervet XDD bueno sin nada más que decir su servidora se retira. Y muchas gracias a aquellas chicas/os que me mandaron sus mp´s preguntando si me encontraba bien. Adiós.**


End file.
